


Beautiful Little Secret

by emmagnilpow441



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagnilpow441/pseuds/emmagnilpow441
Summary: Set 3 years after the end of the USO Tour. The Bellas are dotted around the country. Katherine Junk has recently contacted her daughter about the upcoming Bella’s 5th anniversary of winning worlds. Beca and Chloe are barely in contact with the other girls. The Bellas are guessing the only person to be able to contact now superfamous Beca Mitchell will be Chloe Beale.Will they be able to get in touch with the missing girls?Will The Bellas reunite after all this time?What has changed in their time spent away from one another?
Relationships: Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Jesse Swanson/Original Character(s), Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. We don’t know where they ended up Mom!

**Author's Note:**

> Read Summary for Storyline.  
> Updates will be regular as I have nothing else to do in lockdown :)

_Set 3 years after the end of the USO Tour. Emily Junk is now working under Sammy at Residual Heat Studios in Atlanta, Georgia as an interning songwriter. The other Bellas are dotted around the country. Katherine Junk has recently contacted her daughter about the upcoming Bella’s 5th anniversary of winning worlds._

“Honey, all I’m saying is to reach out and see if you girls are reuniting to celebrate.”

Emily heard her mom exclaim down the phone for the sixth time this week. 

It's not that Emily didn't want to see the girls, she loved them like crazy and always will. They just haven't been the same since Europe and haven't all been in one room for two and a half years. Sure, they were in contact, the group chat still vibrates her phone everyday whether it's a funny meme from Amy or Aubrey just checking in on everybody and it's not like they are on opposite sides of the world from each other. Aubrey is only an hour down the road still at the Camp of Fallen Leaves where Stacie and Bella also reside due to Stacie and Aubrey’s romance blossoming after the traumatic events in Europe. CR is in Maine with her wife working as a trainee pilot having made it through flight school. Flo is still running her smoothie business which has turned into an empire and is travelling around constantly, promoting her brand. Lily or is it Esther? Is who knows where probably running a secret CIA mission, or assassinating a war criminal halfway across the world. She was very hard to keep track of. Jessica and Ashley had a whirlwind wedding after the incident - this being the last time all the Bella’s were in the same room - and are now living in Florida where Jessica is a nurse and Ashley is a social worker. They had recently notified the girls they were planning on having a baby in the near future which Stacie was ecstatic about more than anyone.

 _“Two more in the Mom’s Club! Xx”_ She had texted in the chat that day. 

Amy was globetrotting, splashing her £180 million dollars, sending selfies from famous landmarks at least once a week, often featuring her latest boy toy. The last two girls were a complete mystery.

Beca and Chloe had all but disappeared off of the face of the Earth for a period of time after Jessica and Ash’s wedding. Chloe had gotten a job as an assistant choreographer at a studio in Manhattan and launched herself into her work almost immediately once she returned to New York. Beca had flown back to New York with Chloe and stayed for a couple of months before she headed down to L.A to work with Kahled. However, this was basically three years ago and the Bella’s weren’t entirely sure if this is still the case. They are in contact the least out of all the girls. This wasn’t surprising for the group in Beca’s case but Chloe’s lack of contact had surprised everyone, especially Aubrey who had a hard time dealing with being cut out of Chloe’s daily life. Beca texted about once every few months asking how everyone is, really only just making brisk conversation to keep in the loop. Chloe was in contact a little more regularly, replying towards the end of each week with a small paragraph about what the girls had written days before or just sending an old picture which always stirred up the group chat conversation. 

“Mom! The girls and I still talk you know this-”

“You make polite conversation over text. I would not call that talking.”

“I never said the reunion wasn’t happening Mom. Aubs mentioned all of us meeting up a few days ago, we just need a few more replies and then we can check schedules.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this? I would’ve stopped annoying you about it.”

“We need replies from Beca and Chloe which are going to take forever because they are both rarely in contact. Plus, Beca is a famous music producer and recording artist now. She probably doesn’t answer anyone's calls...” Emily trailed off and sighed. 

“Beca is the most modest, humble artist I’ve ever met. You know she doesn’t like fame and attention. She didn’t like it after Worlds, she’s not going to like it now. How did you guys used to get in contact?”

“Before the tour, Beca, Amy and Chloe all lived together in Brooklyn. Amy was hardly ever home but if we needed to contact Beca, because she never answers her phone, we would call Chloe. But Mom, that's not going to work now. We don’t even know if they’re in contact and plus Chloe probably won’t answer her phone.”

“Has anyone tried Chloe or Beca? An assistant? A workplace?”

“We don’t know where they ended up Mom! They ask about our lives when they get in contact, but as soon as we ask about them. Poof. We all know that the only one who would be able to get in contact with Beca is Chloe.”

“Call the Bella’s. Do a video call. Properly talk for once. You all feel the need for the bond you once had whether you want to admit it or not.” 

Emily sighed before saying bye to her Mom and heading back into the studio. 

_New York City, Scarsdale._

_30 Minutes Outside Manhattan._

_5:20pm._

Beca quietly opened the door to the bedroom and smiled at the sight before her. Red hair was splayed across the cotton pillows that had been launched in all directions across the bed. Billie lifted her head from the duvet and looked at Beca leaning in the doorway. She tilted her head before putting it back down on her paws, staring at Beca with wide open eyes. 

“Has Mommy not fed you dinner yet? What’d you say Bills? Dinner?” 

This word made Billie’s head come flying back up again, along with her body off the side of the bed. Billie ran past Beca in the doorway circling round at the top of the stairs as if trying to tell her owner to hurry up. Beca took one last look at the mess of auburn across her bedsheet and turned out of the room following the beckoning dog down the stairs. 

Beca had ordered a pizza after feeding the neediest dog in the world, and was now curled up on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring. Her laptop was open next to her which was strange as she normally had it laying on her legs but this space was currently occupied with a dozing bundle of fur, snoring away, head on Beca’s stomach. Beca pulled her headphones on and pressed play on a demo track that Theo had just emailed through to her. It was a good track, plenty of promise and many directions she could take it. She emailed this in her reply to Theo before her hand went back to stroking the ball curled up on her lap. The track was still playing through her headphones. Beca lives for music. Even a single solitary instrument would get her arm hairs on end, body tingling with passion and excitement. There was something about the vibrations as guitar strings were plucked, as if liquid energy was being poured into her veins by an I.V. Listening to the arithmetic beat of the bass fills Beca with warmth. It flows through her blood, almost changing the beat of her heart matching with it's own.

Her headphones split her apart from the normality and brutality of the world. Her mother says she wouldn't be her little girl if music didn’t exist. It made up a part of Beca. Perhaps that's why she learnt to sing and create so well. Beca feels the music, craves it and it helps her to express her emotions which she cannot describe with words. This is why lyrics are her downfall you see. Words. Beca and her music have their own language, they speak to each other without words. 

When the track finished for the seventeenth time, Beca had finally had enough of the beat and pulled her headphones down to hang around her neck. This wasn’t unusual at all, her headphones were basically worn like a necklace by Beca. She sighed and looked down at Billie who was staring out of the window, peering over the arm of the sofa. 

“What is it girl? Is pizza here? I hope so cause at this rate I’m going to starve to death before I get to talk to my girlfriend tonight.” 

The doorbell rang coincidentally straight after Beca said this causing Billie to go darting off of her lap and in the direction of the front door. Beca dragged herself up from the comfy spot she had settled into on the sofa and followed after the nova scotia retriever who was chasing her own tail by the door. 

“Pizza for Beca?”

“That’s me.”

“Great. Enjoy your evening.”

“You too.”

Beca shut the door before opening the pizza box and dramatically sniffing the greasy warmth that escaped the box. Billie stared up at her making Beca chuckle to herself. This dog could never get enough food. Her girlfriend did always say that Billie only took after her in her looks, everything else about their dog was Beca through and through. 

Beca placed the pizza box on the countertop, throwing a quick glance at Billie as if to say don’t you dare, before grabbing two plates out of the cupboard above her head. Throwing a few slices on each plate and two cups of water, Beca headed up the stairs, Billie close on her trail. Beca thinks she is more chasing after the pizza than wanting to be near her owners. 

“Hey babe. Babe…” Beca slowly rubbed her hand up and down the sleeping girls arm that was uncovered. The ginger mess slowly moved to reveal a half-asleep face with a small smile across it. 

“Mhmm. Did you get us pizza?” The blue-eyes now intently staring at Beca. 

“I did indeed. It's just about 7pm, thought you might be hungry. Plus, if I didn’t wake you now, you will definitely not sleep later.” 

The two women chuckled as they both pulled themselves into seated positions, backs leaning against the headboard. 

“You’d be right about that Becs. Now, lemme at that pizza.”

“Your wish is my command Beale.”

_10:46pm_

“Why are we doing this again?” Beca moaned to the woman holding her left hand hostage.

“Billie enjoys it and I wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon.” Chloe said back to her, Billie’s lead in her other hand - the one which wasn’t having to drag a body along beside her. 

“Well, I wonder who’s fault that is, nap queen.” Beca retorted making her girlfriend laugh.

“Were you trying to insult me or call me a queen because I think the latter one is the only one you actually managed to achieve.” 

They both chuckled at this, their laughter filling the silence of the quiet neighborhood. 

Around 8 months ago, Beca and Chloe had finally made the decision to move out of the flat they had gotten in Central Manhattan when Chloe got her first job there. They found a house in a quiet, secluded end of New York in a town called Scarsdale. This being perfect with only a half an hour commute to Manhattan for work. The house was recently renovated and was a big investment for the two women. The outside was white and pristine with black window accents. The large chimney stack on the left hand side of the house gave a country house vibe with modern, sleek, touches. The front door was stuck out the front of the house, an extension from the main wall making a large cutout, adding dimension and texture to the build. The garden was large and perfectly landscaped. Billie enjoyed running around in all weather conditions, often soaking in the sun on the deck with her two owners joining her. Boasting 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, this house was perfect for guests whether that be family or friends which was a big selling point for the more bubbly of the two women. Beca and Choe had the basement remodeled when they moved in, now housing a recording studio for Beca and a dance space for Chloe. The open modern rustic kitchen set the tone for the rest of the house with its wooden accents and mottled silvers. This flowed into the open-planned living area which sported the original grey brick fireplace and wooden paneled ceiling. Plush comfy sofas took centre stage around the large coffee table making this space cozy yet bright and inviting. The bathroom and two guest rooms down the hall were luxurious and warm, neutral tones and beiges flowed through each. This was the same upstairs as well. Beca and Chloe’s master bedroom housed yet another of the original grey brick chimneys, and a large window allowing light into the room. The bed was large with multitudes of pillows and throw cushions thrown on top of it. A large wooden stable door opens on the opposite side of the room from the window showing a grand en-suite with yet again silver accents for a modern rustic feel. 

_Atlanta, Georgia._

_The next morning._

_Saturday, 11am._

**The Bellas - Emily Junk**

A notification popped up on Aubrey's phone as she watched Bella play with her girlfriend in the garden. She clicked on the message which took her to The Bella's Whatsapp group chat revealing a large paragraph from the youngest Bella.

**Emily Junk -** _Hey all! I’ve been thinking about what Aubrey said about celebrating the fifth anniversary of us winning Worlds and I really want it to happen! I miss you all so much and we haven’t all been in one room since Jashley’s wedding two and a half years ago. I propose a group video call at some point soon to organise details and schedules if everyone is up for it. Hope to hear from you all in the near future, Ems x_

A flood of messages crazily vibrated Aubrey’s phone as she read the text through a few times. The Bella’s have always been fast repliers, she doesn’t know whether they all have too much time on their hands and nothing better to do or if it is out of pure love and friendship. She saw Stacie pull her phone out of her back pocket while Bella ran around chasing a butterfly. Aubrey soon caught Stacie’s eye and the smile on her face was reciprocated.

**Fat Amy -** _Legacy! That's one of the best ideas that has ever come out of your dumb mouth. You all know I can be wherever whenever but I’m still joining the video to see all of your skinny bitches pretty faces. Drop the call whenever is good for you all, I am free...well... always. Unless I’m getting it on then I am definitely not answering because as much as I love you all, I am not wasting good sex for you guys._

**CR -** _Weekends are good for me! I can call anytime this week as I am off work until next Monday - I didn’t kill any people fake or real don't worry. See you aca-bitches on my screen sometime soon._

**Flo -** _HEY BELLAS. I have not been deported by those mean men yet so I am all in. Will have to organise dates on call as my schedule is all over the place and the country so let me know where to be and I will be there._

**Jessica -** _Ashley and I have work every weekday so meeting up will have to be a weekend if we are to make it. A long weekend is possible as we have enough holidays stored up to take off a Friday and a Monday. We miss you all and could possibly have news for you all by the time we see you. We just have to wait and see. Love you all x_

**Lily or Esther -** _I can hunt you all down to see you. Just let me know the general location and I will let my nose sniff you guys out from there. I will be able to call but just to let you know it's not to talk to you guys, I just want to hack your bank accounts._

Aubrey decided to reply as Stacie gave her a nod from across the garden and so the topic of conversation wouldn’t change after Lily’s strange and somewhat worrying message.

**Aubrey -** _Stacie, Bella and I will all be in attendance. Anytime is good on a weekend. Weekdays may be a bit more tricky to organise. Let's plan the call for sometime this week? Or possibly this afternoon if everyone answers in time? Miss you all, love Aubs, Stace and Bells x_

Stacie saw her girlfriend audibly sigh as her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Leaving Bella playing on the grass, she headed to Aubrey who was standing leaning on one of the open french doors which lead onto the patio from inside. 

“Whats up? Who’s replied so far?” 

Stacie asked the blonde as she wandered into the kitchen to grab two cups of water and Bella’s water bottle. It was warm in Georgia today so they were definitely making the most of the weather before the summer ended abruptly as it did most of the time in Atlanta from their experience. 

“Everyone apart from…”

“Beca and Chlo. Well, that’s not exactly surprising. Although, Chloe didn’t text yesterday like she normally does so maybe she’ll see it today.”

“Umph. Maybe. I just want to know what happened Stace. She got her job in Manhattan, flew back with Beca to Brooklyn, let me know when she arrived in Manhattan and then contact from then just slowly dwindled. I mean we didn’t have that much to talk about. Chloe mostly spoke about how different Brooklyn and Manhattan are and her new job, I was mainly talking to her about you and Bells. We just drifted apart.”

“And Beca?”

“Well, believe it or not, I actually came to care for that alt-girl. We know she flew to L.A after sorting out the Brooklyn apartment with Chloe and Amy but after that? No idea.”

“You know what I think Aubs?”

“What?”

“That they are both leading healthy, happy lives. Chloe is probably loved up with some gorgeous man, or woman. Living it up teaching children and adults how to dance at her fancy studio in that beautiful city. Beca is well, we know a famous music producer and recording artist. She is probably sitting on riches but keeps to a modest-as-can-be penthouse apartment, spending her days mixing and making music.”

“That’s a nice way to think about it. You really have dreamed up a whole life for them both.”

“I’d like to think that's how they are living is all. After all, they did lead us to win the World’s, if anyone should be at this reunion, it should be those two.”

Aubrey nodded in agreement as Bella came running in from outside.

“Mama, Mummy. Look!” Little almost five-year-old miniature Stacie held up a daisy in her hand. This brought an immediate smile to both of the women’s faces.

_New York City, Scarsdale._

_30 Minutes Outside Manhattan._

_2pm_

Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca’s head as she slid a plate in front of the brunette that had been slumped over the counter. 

“Beca. Order a new one.”

Her girlfriend looked up at her and just groaned.

“It’ll take too long to arrive. I’ll have Theo pick one up for me or we could go out and…”

“Do some shopping? Beca Mitchell. You know how to make your girl happy.”

“Shopping for me dummy.”

“The only dummy here is you for dropping your phone in a muddy puddle last night.”

“Shut up.” Beca smirked and rolled her eyes at Chloe trying to hold back her laughter. 

Chloe whilst Beca was eating pulled her own phone out of her pocket just to tease Beca.

“Seriously, dude!?”

“What? I’m just looking at my instagram and there’s some notifications from the Bella’s. Oh shoot, what day is it?”

“Saturday, why?”

“I didn’t text the Bellas. I always message every Friday just to check in.”

“Always a Friday? Why Friday? Why not a Sunday?”

“Becaaaa…”

“Hmm?” Beca turned her head away from her sandwich at Chloe who was pouting.

“Friday’s great. Fabulous.” Beca said to the ginger who was definitely smirking at how whipped Beca was for her. Beca just went back to her sandwich.

Chloe pulled up the Bella’s chat whilst opening the back door to let Billie out to run around as she had been jumping on and off the sofa for the past five minutes.

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What are those nerds saying now?” 

Beca popped the last of her sandwich in her mouth before walking up behind Chloe who was standing in the open doorway to the decking. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist from behind, linking them together and resting them on the redhead's stomach.

“The Bella’s are planning a reunion for the five year anniversary of us winning World’s. They want to have a video call either this afternoon or sometime this coming week to organise because of everyone’s busy schedules.”

“You can join the call if you want. We haven’t seen their faces in ages and I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss all those awesome nerds. Is everyone else up for it?”

“Yeah. We are the only ones who haven’t replied.”

“Oh crap.”

“What is it babe?” Chloe asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the smaller girl.

“I’m still working on L.A time for them. They don’t know I moved back here after four months from a case of Missing Chloe Beale Syndrome.”

This comment made Chloe laugh.

“Becs, they’re going to find out sooner or later. Plus, I am not 100% sure I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you for a long weekend reunion.”

“It’s not that. More the fact they’re going to be insanely pissed at us for our lack of contact and keeping our lives and more importantly our almost three year long relationship from them which started two months before Jess and Ash’s wedding and we didn’t tell them then.”

“Becs, you’re rambling.”

“Sorry.”

“They love us. It’s going to be fine.”

“Even Aubrey?”

“Shhh. Now, how about that shopping?” Chloe said, turning around in Beca’s arms and placing a peck on her girlfriend's lips.

_Central Manhattan_

_5pm._

“Well, that was successful.” Beca stated as she dropped into the passenger seat of the car after putting all of the shopping bags in the boot. The two had splurged at the mall, mainly getting a lot of groceries that they desperately needed, along with some bits for Billie. They had also treated themselves to some clothes that they really didn’t need, but no one needed to know that. 

“Apart from the paps.” Chloe mumbled putting the keys in the ignition. 

“I know babe, I know. Are you okay? That was your first paparazzi experience wasn’t it?”

“Yup. Apart from the Grammy’s obviously.” Chloe had accompanied Beca last year when she was nominated and won Best Newcomer Producer. 

Chloe came along and blended in with her team as they had decided to keep their relationship private for many reasons. Mostly because Chloe was the one thing that was wholly Beca’s and they cherished their time together massively. They also didn’t want all of the headlines and drama that comes with a public celebrity relationship. Both their families were supportive with this and agreed with the girls when Theo wanted to announce the relationship for publicity. It’d been almost two years since Theo had found out about them and suggested that. The girls obviously won that case

.

“Let’s go home, get cozy on the couch with our fur baby and relax. Yeah?”

Chloe nodded as Beca kissed her cheek before they drove home.

_6pm_

Beca and Chloe had been home for about two hours before the Bella’s chat popped up on their phones again. Beca had sorted out her phone whilst they sat snuggled up on the couch eating the chicken korma they had cooked for dinner. 

**Legacy -** _We could call now if this is a good time for everyone?_

 **Fat Amy -** _Bhloe haven’t replied yet Legs, we need them first._

 **CR -** _Chloe is active on the chat now. Probably reading through all the messages she has missed this week._

 **Stacie -** _Hey Red! It’d be alot easier if you just read the chat everyday x_

Beca laughed as she read the messages that kept popping up on Chloe’s phone as she had her head rested on the ginger’s shoulder. Beca’s phone had been discarded on the coffee table due to Billie lying on her lap, and Beca having her arms wrapped around Chloe.

“Hey Stacie! I have a needy girlfriend and dog who are always wanting my attention! Sorry I don’t ever reply.” 

Chloe jokingly said out loud to Beca who laughed.

“I am going to go and shower. Enjoy the awesome weirdos.”

“Are you not going to join the call? You’ll be the only one missing babe.”

“I’ve got a demo to listen to for Theo plus you know I am going to be awful at reconnecting with them over a screen. My deflecting humour is needed in person for it to work. I promise if they have the reunion that I will come with you. Okay?”

“Okay. If they ask about you what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t mind. Just nothing that's not public knowledge because Amy.”

“I thought you might say that. I’ve got it.” 

Chloe laughed and kissed the top of Beca’s head before looking back down at the chat. A few more messages had appeared.

**Aubs -** _What Stacie said. Bella has just gone to bed so now is good x_

 ** _Jessica -_** _Ash has just got home but she’ll just join me when she is changed and whatever x_

 **Lily/Esther -** _I can hack all of your bank accounts whenever you are ready :)_

 **Flo -** _I am ready for you chicas!_

 **CR -** _Bring it on. Red is still looking at chat._

Chloe sighed as CR pointed her presence out once again.

**Chloe -** _Hey x_

 **Fat Amy -** _OMG! SHE’S ALIVE! Someone call off the missing person search._

 **Aubrey -** _After all this time, you say Hey?_

 **Chloe -** _I’m sorry I didn’t text yesterday. Fell asleep as soon as I got home x_

 **Legacy -** _It's all good Chloe. Anyone heard from Beca?_

  
  


All the Bella’s replied with a simple “Nope” until Amy piped up.

**Fat Amy -** _If anyone is in contact with the little shawshank, it’s gonna be Red._

 **Stacie -** _You don’t know what Ames._

 **Flo -** _Chica, she is probably right like the police are right about how I should not technically be in this country._

 **Chloe -** _We talk. She sometimes works late on a Saturday, depending on the artists she is working with._

 **Aubrey -** _Of course you two are still in contact. Couldn’t do that with me though._

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Chloe put her phone down, shook her head at Aubrey’s text and decided to pull the call up on her laptop instead. Stacking up some books on the coffee counter, she places her laptop on the precarious tower she has built and answers the call. Chloe doesn’t stay in view that long as Billie is scratching at the door. She gets up and lets Billie out, leaving the door open, while she grabs some blankets from the basket by the couch. Billie comes bounding in, jumping back onto the sofa and curling back into her original position. Chloe hears the Bella’s squeal when they see she is on the call and then Billie. 

“I didn’t think she would actually join. Good on you Red.” Chloe is pretty sure she picks out Amy’s voice through the chatter. Chloe heads back over to the laptop after shutting the door, standing behind the camera and muting herself so she can shout up to Beca. 

“Becs?!”

“Yeah Chlo? I’m just getting changed.”

“I am going on the call now.” 

“Enjoy. Keep me updated!”

“That is one swanky kitchen Red.” CR speaks up on the call, the other Bella’s voices sounding out in agreement. Chloe just smiles back in the direction of the laptop whilst grabbing the dog food out of the cupboard being back in shot of the camera. Billie walks over to her food bowl and sits waiting as Chloe pours her food in her bowl.

“Good waiting Bills. Go on then. Good girl.” Chloe says as Billie’s head dives into the bowl.. 

Chloe sits down on the sofa, as she hears the hairdryer start going upstairs. 

“Billie. Come sit with me.” Chloe pats her lap as Billie comes bounding over and jumping up, resting her head on the redhead's right thigh.

“Let’s do this shall we? You ready?” Billie barks at her as if to say yes and Chloe laughs, pressing unmute on the call on which all the girls were nattering about god knows what.

_Atlanta, Georgia._

_Saturday 6pm._

Aubrey could not believe her eyes when **Chloe Beale** showed up on the group chat. Sure, it was one single sentence and not a whole paragraph like she sends most Friday’s but Aubrey was expecting the redhead to ignore the texts and therefore ignore the call. But no, here she was on the call, pottering around her very nice modern yet rustic looking kitchen, a light auburn brown dog following her every move. What shocked Aubrey more was that Chloe and Beca were apparently still in close contact. Beca was never one for commitment until the Bella’s, Aubrey expected after they had all gone their separate ways after Europe that Beca would’ve dropped ties all together. However, Chloe knew Beca’s schedule which meant Beca and the redhead were talking pretty regularly. This was a bit of a punch to the gut for the other girls who text Beca often but don’t get a reply until months down the line.

“I didn’t think she would actually join. Good on you Red.” Amy had said the minute Chloe had joined the call and immediately muted herself, disappearing out of view. This had made all the girls chuckle but also focused them all on Chloe specifically. Aubrey and Stacie could tell this by the way all the girls were looking at the screen.

The redhead was pottering around the large and very homey looking kitchen, cleaning and tidying away. A retriever type looking dog was following her around until Chloe had poured the dog’s food into the bowl before moving around the corner. The next time the girl was on screen was sitting back down on the sofa huddled in blankets, the dogs head resting on her thigh.

“Hey.” Chloe said and the whole call silenced immediately. 

_New York City, Scarsdale._

_30 Minutes Outside Manhattan._

_6:15pm_

“Hey.” Chloe said which was apparently a magic word nowadays, shutting up all the girls almost as soon as it came out of her mouth. Her first thought was that they all looked healthy. No one was missing an eye, or an arm. They all had smiles or some sort of shocked expression on their face which Chloe didn’t know whether to take as a compliment or to be scared of how angry the girls were going to be.

“Hey chica!” Flo grinned at Chloe through the screen, breaking the awkward and way too long of a silence.

Chloe sighed with relief. 

“Hey you! Grabbed a smoothie from your store in The Fulton Center earlier today. It was delicious as always.”

Flo just grinned back at her as another Bella spoke up. 

“Red. You’re still in Manhattan then?” CR said from the little box she was in on the bottom right side of the call.

Chloe nodded. 

“Well just outside. About half an hour from Central. Town called Scarsdale.”

“We used to holiday on the East Coast when I was little. It's a very nice area down there if I recall rightly.” Jessica spoke up dropping onto the sofa beside Ash.

A chorus of “Hey Jess!” sounded from each of the girls. 

“How are you all?” Chloe spoke up again.

“Well, you would know if you didn’t disappear apart from one text a week.” Aubrey basically spat at her through the screen. 

Chloe was slightly taken aback but didn’t let it phase her as she saw Stacie wrap an arm around Aubrey muttering stuff to her which seemed to calm the blonde girl down. The rest of the girls began to chime in one by one, probably updating Chloe mainly, talking about what is going on in each of their lives. 

“Your turn Red. You’ve just heard about my escapades with my boy toys. What's happening in your mysterious top secret life over there in the Big Apple?” Amy said her camera shaking as she fell backwards onto what Chloe made out to be a sun lounger.

“Not much in all honesty. I am in between gigs right now as I am waiting on a really exciting job opportunity which I promise to tell you all about if I get it but right now it's top secret and all up in the air. I have a dog as you all saw. Her name is Billie, after Billie Holiday and Billie Jean because well, music freak. Bought this house about eight months ago, did some renovating and design but other than that, really nothing exciting unlike CR who is flying planes.”

All the Bella’s asked questions and Chloe participated in answering them.

“When is Mitchell getting on here? Red?” Chloe looked up again having zoned out for a little while whilst the girls talked about wanting discounts for Flo’s smoothies. She had noticed Beca leaning against the wall at the bottom on the stairs just staring at her and had just stared back whilst the girls were chatting. 

“Has she had her dinner?” Beca finally spoke up still in her same position when Chloe had just turned her attention back to the screen. Chloe smiled and shook her head in disbelief before turning back to Beca, muting herself in the process. 

“Yes, she has. Don’t let her fool you into thinking otherwise.” Chloe said standing up, muting the laptop microphone. She walked up to Beca who still hadn’t moved and kissed her gently. 

“Aubrey is angry.”

“I saw the texts.”

“I mean I understand totally. I’m not letting it phase me though, the other girls are being nice. Not that I really deserve it, me being the awful friend these past years.”

“I love you.” Beca said, leaning up and kissing Chloe before she walked into the kitchen, probably in view of the Bellas. 

“You know they can probably see you?” Chloe asked her girlfriend as she went back and sat on the couch.

“Tell them you have a girlfriend. They cannot see who I am from over here.” Beca shrugged opening the fridge. 

Chloe wandered into the kitchen, in the background of the camera, and heard the shocked noises made by the girls.

“Wait. Who’s the person with Chloe?” Amy sounded out.

“Who knows? Not us.” She heard Stacie sigh.

“No clue chica.” Flo spoke up next.

“Who is the girl, Red?” Amy now shrieked through the screen making Beca tighten in Chloe’s arms which were wrapped around her waist.

Beca listened to the kerfuffle happening on the screen and kept rummaging round the fridge. She turned around and faced Chloe.

Beca smiled at her before mouthing “You got this, turn around and go tell Aubrey to stop being mean otherwise Mitchell will beat her up..” 

Chloe rolled her eyes before slumping back round to the awaiting Bella’s faces.

“You get out of here before you cause more trouble.”

“You’re such a softie wanting to protect me.” The redhead spoke before Beca disappeared back up the stairs.

“Chloe! Shut up!” Beca yelled before grinning at her from the bottom step.

Chloe smiled at the brunette as she disappeared up the stairs. She unmuted her microphone and settled back into the couch with Billie moving to her lap. The girls had moved the conversation onto Bella and Chloe listened wanting all the details on her niece. Aubrey and Stacie gushed about the little girl for ages, everyone asking questions, some that Chloe didn’t know the story behind them, or missed a joke when it was made. 

“Wow. Is that the time?” Stacie interrupted the girls chit chat after what seemed like hours.

“It's past midnight. Bella is going to wake us up in 6 hours, Stace.” Aubrey said flopping back into her chair before yawning.

“Okay, we got to go. Lovely to see you all. We will organise dates and times when we get in touch with Beca.”

With that the couple left the call leaving the other girls talking. 

“Chloe, you know Aubrey isn’t really angry.” Emily said bringing Chloe’s attention back to the screen from Billie who was snoozing on her lap.

“I know. She’s just hurt, rightly so.” Chloe answered, Billie lifting her head up and turning to the bottom of the stairs where Chloe also turned her attention. 

“You coming up to bed anytime soon?” Beca asked. Her hair was in a messy bun, tousled and messy from where she had been tossing and turning in bed. Beca had admitted to Chloe a while ago that she can’t sleep if Chloe isn’t there which absolutely melted the redheads heart.

“Oop. Red is your friend back? We never did get round to questioning you. Bella overtook the conversation.” Amy pulled Chloe’s attention back to the screen. She rolled her eyes at the camera before turning back to Beca. 

“You sure you don’t want to…” 

“Is Posen still there? I don’t want to deal with her tonight.” Beca replied quietly.

Chloe shook her head. 

“She left about 10 minutes ago, so did Stacie. It's just Amy, Emily, Jess, Ash and I left now. Come on.” Chloe patted the space beside her.

Beca slowly wandered in and Chloe pulled her down when she hesitated. 

“Hey nerds.” Beca said, making all the girls’ draws drop. 

“Hold on. You’re in Manhattan. Together?!” Emily was first to speak.

I think I can speak for us all when I say we thought you were in LA?” Jess spoke up next.

“Wasn’t LA the dream?” Ashley asked.

Chloe got up and wandered into the kitchen to grab them drinks.

“Nice to see you guys too. Manhattan is where Khaled is based now, well as of two and a half years ago. ” Beca said back to the girls. 

“You’ve been in Manhattan this whole time. Why didn’t you tell us? New York is so much closer to visit.” Emily asked, speaking up now.

“LA is nothing like you imagine, believe me. I was there for all of four months. I didn’t even properly move there, I took two suitcases and that was it. I knew Khaled was moving so there was no point. You never visited Chloe even though it's closer. I didn’t think it would make any difference whether you guys knew or not.” Beca scoffed, running a hand through Billie’s fur. Purposely looking down from the screen. 

“You and Red must see eachother alot then, being in the same city. You are together right now. I think that is evidence enough.” Amy asked.

“Everyday more often than not. She’s my best friend, I am kinda obligated to see her you know. Plus I don’t think I have much of a choice. She loves me too much to let me leave her.” 

She could hear Chloe giggling in the kitchen. She turned around and glared at her girlfriend who was leaning against the counter. 

“You’re such a softie.” The redhead spoke before turning back to what she was doing.

“Chloe! Shut up! You’re so embarrassing.” Beca yelled before turning back to the screen where the girls were chatting.

“Nice to see nothing’s changed there. We couldn’t hear what Chloe said though.” Ashley laughed shutting the other girls up.

“I am not repeating that.” Beca said as Chloe plopped herself down basically on Beca’s lap by how close she was sitting. The redhead set the glasses on the coffee table before saying,

“I can tell you.”

Beca sent daggers at her girlfriend as Chloe turned and smirked at her.

“Don’t you dare. I’ll set Bills on you.”

“She wouldn’t harm me. She loves me more.”

“You wish.”

“I said that Beca i-”

Chloe was cut off by Beca’s hand slapping over her mouth. 

“No sex for a month.” Beca leaned in and whispered in her ear. The hand was removed from over her mouth and her jaw dropped.

“You cannot resist for that long. You have no self-control.”

“Hmmm, don’t tell them and we won’t have to find out.”

“Hmph. Fine.”

“Anyone know what just happened?” Emily spoke up for the first time in a while.

“Lovers quarrel Legacy. Don’t get involved.” Amy fake whispered into the screen.

Beca just rolled her eyes at this before settling back onto the sofa, head on Chloe’s shoulder, water and packet of maltesers in hand. The girls were now focused on Emily so no one noticed but they would eventually.

This affectionate move surprised Chloe who just looked down at Beca wide eyed but with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh shh. You know you love it.” Beca whispered, still looking at the screen.

“Mhmm, indeed I do.” Chloe whispered back, pressing a kiss of the top of Beca’s head before leaning her head on top of the brunettes.

“What does Manhattan offer over L.A?” Ash brought the subject up again about 20 minutes later. “I’ve visited both and Manhattan is just colder.” She continued.

“This giant loser licking my face off.” Beca said chuckling sleepily as she picked up Billie who had been 'kissing' Beca and laid her across both hers and Chloe’s legs.

She scooted backwards, wrapping both arms around Chloe’s waist, burying her head into Chloe’s side. Chloe knew she was going to be asleep in seconds. Chloe reciprocated the hug not even realising how they were sat until she looked back at the screen. The girls were all aweing at them apart from Amy who was of course making kissing noises.

“Hey Becs...A little help with this one…”

“Mmm what Chlo?” Beca asked, lifting her head up and looking at Chloe, who just nodded her head at the screen.

“Oh right. I didn’t answer your question. LA was lonely, real lonely. I have friends here in the city and in states closer than California. Can we go to sleep now and leave this call?” Beca answered the girls then turning to Chloe.

“Well, I think someone has had enough after half an hour. Speak to you ladies soon. Say bye Billie.” Chloe picked up Billie’s paw to wave at the girls before leaving the call. 

“I forgot how loud and excitable they were.” Beca sighed, her face going into the crook of Chloe’s neck.

  
  



	2. Not even you Beale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more texts between the Bellas.  
> A lot of Staubrey and Jashley also Bechloe duh.  
> More backstory bits and bobs.

_ Atlanta, Georgia _

_ Sunday, 8am. _

Stacie is up and ready for the day by 6am most of the time, sometimes 7 if she was lucky. Bella is now a thriving four year old. She carries the same brunette hair as Stacie, length just past her shoulders now. Her eyes are light blue matching Stacie and also Aubrey. The little girl loves to play with dollhouses and Barbies, the living room often scattered with tiny pink clothing and blue shoes which Bella has discarded from the dolls whilst changing their outfits. Aubrey and Stacie had sang around Bella since the moment she was born and carrying Stacie’s genes, it was no surprise that Bella had musical talent of her own. She can often be found dancing around alone or with one of her mom’s, sometimes even an aunt - this most of the time is Emily - holding a fake microphone singing along to whatever song or tune is playing in the background. Bella Conrad definitely lives up to her namesake. 

Living on the retreat was an adjustment for Stacie to say the least. It was definitely a lot nicer than the dorm rooms in her freshman year and probably nicer than the Bella House too. However, nature was never Stacie’s thing until she moved out here. The summer months were definitely the brunettes favourite. The grass was a luscious green matching the leaves that filled the branches of the surrounding trees with shades upon shades of colour. The laughs and hum of visitor conversations filled the air, a light and calm atmosphere which for sure helped Stacie with the stress of raising Bella when she was in her terrible twos. The Lodge of Fallen Leaves was a blessing in disguise for Stacie. Bella loved to run around in the open air, rolling on the grass which Stacie is pretty sure she does just so she has to somehow wash the grass stains out of her little girl's clothes. Her little one also loved spotting the many wild animals that cross the grounds on the regular: deer, geese, ducks, you name it and Bella is for sure wandering over trying to stroke it. She has never gotten close enough before they run away but Stacie guarantees it’ll happen someday with her daughter’s determination. This being a trait Stacie swears she has taken off of Aubrey.

Aubrey legally adopting Bella and taking on the role of her mom is one of the things Stacie loves most about the blonde. She didn’t sign up for this when they started flirting and messing around, but Aubrey has taken it all in stride and is a wonderful parent to Bella. Bella absolutely adores her Mama and loves to patrol the grounds with her. Bella and Aubrey are like two peas in a pod and it melts Stacie’s heart a little every time she watches Aubrey tuck Bella into bed or plays make believe with Bella’s barbies. Stacie looks at a picture of the three of them cuddled up on the sofa, huddled under blankets. Stacie has her head on Aubrey’s shoulder, Bella wrapped in both her mom’s arms, smiling a cheesy grin right at the camera. Emily had taken this photo during one of their movie nights. Emily is the Bella they see the most due to the short distance between the retreat and Barden. Bella absolutely adores her Auntie Emmy and Stacie knows she would love the rest of the Bella's as well. She has met them all before at Ash and Jess’ wedding but she was not old enough then to remember them or anything else. 

She knows she’s been staring at the picture for a while when Bella breaks her from her daydream, pulling on Stacie’s leg. 

“Mummy. Mummy. Mummy is okay?” 

Stacie looked down to find Bella, who she had already gotten ready for the day, staring up at her curious as why her Mom was staring at a picture.

“Mummy is okay sweetie. I am just thinking about how much you’d love your aunts.”

“Auntie Emmy?” Bella asked innocently, still staring at Stacie. Stacie picked up Bella and held her up to a picture on the shelf in front of her. It was a photo they had somehow managed to take on a self-timer in the hotel room in Europe. They were all balanced on the bed, limbs all mixed up with one another. Amy is a little bit blurred from running back into frame after starting the timer. Flo is perched on the left end, Lily, Jessica and Ashley next to her on the right. Flo leant backwards into CR whose head was leaning on Stacie’s shoulder, Aubrey on Stacie’s right with her arm around Emily’s shoulders. Beca stood up in the back, directly behind CR, Chloe stood next to her with an arm leant on Beca’s left shoulder. Amy had jumped up onto the bed at the last second, knocking Chloe into Beca which had made all three of them in the back start laughing. Amy was a little blurred but otherwise it was a perfect picture. It was the last time they were all together in Europe before the Bella’s started leaving one by one. The next time they were all together was Jessica and Ashley's wedding.

“These are your aunties Bella.”

Stacie went across the picture naming each Bella. When she got to herself and Aubrey, Bella interrupted.

“Mamma and Mummy.”

“Yes that's right Bells.”

“Where?” Bella asked, turning to look at Stacie still in her arms.

“Where? What do you mean honey? Where are they?”

Bella nodded at Stacie’s question. Stacie sighed before flopping herself and Bella on to the sofa behind where they had been standing. 

“Well, they…” And Stacie launched into where each of Bella’s aunts are currently. 

_ 9am _

Aubrey walked in from checking up on some customers and checking how they had slept the night before to find her girlfriend and daughter sat on the sofa, picture frame on Bella’s lap, the little girl engrossed by whatever her Mom was saying to her. 

“What are we looking at today?” Aubrey asked as she walked over and kissed the top of Bella’s head. She leant down further and saw the picture of the Bella’s, a smile immediately lighting up her face.

“Aunties.” Bella answered the blonde. Aubrey sat on the opposite side of Bella to Stacie.

“Some very special ladies indeed.” She said tapping Bella’s nose.

“Who did we get to Bells?” Stacie asked as Bella pointed to Amy in the picture. 

“Well, that is your Auntie Amy. She is hilariously funny and will protect you from anyone. Amy gives the best hugs and guess where she is right now Bella?”

“Where Mummy?”

“Auntie Amy is travelling the world.”

“Wow. Cool.” Bella gasped, seeming to be amazed as she imagined her auntie exploring the entire world. “Is she an explorer? Like Dora?” Bella looked from one parent to the other.

“Why don’t you ask her when you meet her? Next one?” Aubrey giggled making Bella smile and nod.

“This is your Auntie Chloe.” Stacie said pointing to the smiling redhead who was being held up by Beca after Amy fell on her.

“Auntie Chlochlo.” Bella repeated under her breath.

“Mhmm. Now, Chloe has the most epic red hair. Can you see?” Bella nodded as Aubrey took over from Stacie. “Chloe was my best friend in college Bells. And she loves you very much.” Aubrey continued before looking at Stacie to continue.

“Your Auntie Chloe is the most loyal, kind and determined person ever. She is there for everyone and loves everyone no matter what. She is a dancer and you will love her hugs Bells.” Stacie said as Bella smiled down at the picture.

“Last one.” Bella pointed at Beca’s laughing face in the picture.

“This is Auntie Beca. She makes music.”

“Singing?” Bella asked, interrupting Stacie and watched as her mom nodded.

“Yes Bells. She is a singer. Beca was a tough egg to crack.” Bella looked up confused at Stacie’s words.

“Oh okay well, she was very hard to get to know.” Bella understood her mom now so Stacie continued.

“Beca is fierce, tough and very guarded. That means she doesn’t like talking about herself very much. Beca will go down fighting for anyone she loves and well that would include you as she adores her little niece very much.”

“Beca hugs?” Bella asked her moms making them both laugh.

“Beca doesn’t much like hugs Bells apart from Chloe.”

“Auntie Chlochlo?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Bella replied and handed the picture to Stacie before turning to her blonde parent. Obviously her four year old attention span had run out and was now demanding a change of scenery.

“Play outside please.” Aubrey nodded and took Bella’s hand running off outside.

  
  


_ New York City, Scarsdale.  _

_ 30 Minutes Outside Manhattan. _

_ 11am _

All Sunday mornings are meant to be lazy as far as Beca and Chloe are concerned. This is why at 11am they are still wrapped up in each other's arms, basking in the warmth their bodies have created underneath the covers. They’d spent the last hour or so that they had been awake talking about work things and ideas for the new track Theo had sent to Beca the day before. Chloe had listened to it earlier this morning and thought it had as much potential as Beca did. Chloe suggested that Beca write her own lyrics for it and Beca had just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as Chloe held her hands up in surrender saying “I was kidding!” over and over again.

“When do you hear back from that Broadway job?” Beca sleepily said to Chloe as the redhead ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

“Sometime this coming week.” Chloe said kissing Beca’s head.

“You’ll get it. I know you will because my girl is the best dancer out there.”

“You only say that because you like it when I strip for you.”

“Shhh. No one needs to know that.” Beca held her index finger up to her mouth. Chloe threw her head back in laughter. Beca shoulders moving up and down as she chuckled in Chloe’s arms. Their phone’s went off with a message from Stacie on the groupchat. They both grabbed their phones and opened the group chat.

**Stacie -** _ Showed Bella this picture *attachment* today and told her about each of you. She grinned throughout the entire thing. Hoping she can meet you all one day, not just the few she has, whether that be in person or on a call like last night x _

**Aubrey -** _ It was so sweet to watch her reaction. Maybe a video call again tonight but earlier this time so you can all meet Bella? X _

It was insane how quickly the Bella’s responded to this group chat. Messages came flooding in almost instantly.

**Lily -** _ Hope you didn’t tell her I am a secret agent. A child would out me but otherwise she is cute. I can stalk you losers again tonight :} _

**CR -** _ Wife is away from this morning till wednesday afternoon so I can call anytime from now, will be good to do this more often with you guys x _

**Flo -** _ Chicas! Let me see this niece of mine again, it's been too long! _

**Jessica -** _ Ashley and I are in. Bella has probably shot up since we saw her last year! _

**Amy -** _ Just crushed climbing the Eiffel Tower, tell the little squirt that her Aunt Amy is amazing! _

**Amy -** _ I’m down, you bitches know that!!! _

**Emily -** _ Tell Bells I miss her loads and loads. I can call but I am at my Mom’s from today all week so I apologise if she interrupts the call :/ xx _

Chloe looked at Beca and raised an eyebrow. Beca was typing out a message to the group chat so Chloe just waited to see what the brunette was saying before she typed her reply.

**Beca -** _ Hey nerds. It was nice chatting to the few of you who were left on call by the time I plucked up the courage to show my face. I’ve been an absolute ass and I know that, believe me. But I also know that I have missed you guys in an amount I never thought would be possible when I first met this mismatched gang of losers. Hell, I’ll even admit to missing Aubrey and that is something coming from yours truly. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, actually that is a lame excuse nevermind. I’ve been a crap friend but Europe really threw me off as it did a lot of us and you guys know me, anything to take the easy way out. I- nope to soppy, I cannot get that deep over text. Losing regular contact with you lot has been a regret of mine for years but now I am all up for fixing my mistake. I will join the call with all of you but only if that mini Stacie is on it and she gets told by her Mom’s that Auntie Beca is awesome.  _

Chloe had tears in her eyes when she turned to Beca who was already staring at her. Chloe just smiled at her grinning girlfriend whilst shaking her head.

“They’re never going to let you live that soft Beca down, you know that right?” Chloe laughed at her girlfriend as she shrugged.

“It’ll be worth it I guess.” Beca answered as she put her phone down and cuddled into Chloe’s side looking at the replies on Chloe’s phone.

**Aubrey -** _ Beca is alive. Wow. I missed you too dwarf, don’t disappear like that again. Chloe isn’t going to be happy with you! Not that I would know as she hasn’t been in contact that much either but she’s going to kill you. Bella knows that Auntie Beca only likes hugs from Auntie Chloe and that she makes music, which made her very happy. You better join that call Mitchell x _

**Stacie -** _ I could cry right now! You asshole. I would’ve given my left boob at one point to find out if you were okay but then you were on headlines and music was being released so we knew you were alive. We told Bella you would go down fighting for anyone you love which is something I love most about you. It’s good to have you back B x _

**Amy -** _ SHAWSHANK! I was deeply saddened when you left as I no longer had anyone to rub my extra butt confidence on - it’s produced in massive quantities if anyone wants any. I told you this last night but I was ecstatic to see you! Hope to see you in your short human form soon so the butt confidence can be extracted from me and put into you. BECA EFFIN MITCHELL HAS RETURNED PITCHES! P.s Bhloe is still real.  _

No replies came for a while after this so Beca and Chloe decided it was finally time to get up, a sign also coming from Billie who they could hear whining from downstairs. They trundled down after getting dressed, Chloe having quickly jumped in the shower. Beca let Billie out in the garden whilst Chloe sorted out an early lunch for the both of them and filled Billie’s bowl with her very late breakfast. This was routine for Billie, eating late on a Saturday night and early Sunday morning. The retriever came bounding over almost jumping into her food bowl. Chloe was just frying up two omelettes when Beca’s phone chimed with a text from Theo.

**Theo -** _ Management needs social media content at some point today Beca. You have been awol since Tuesday and the fans need engagement. It can be an insta story or anything. Preferably soon Beca. _

Beca rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the floor next to Billie who was licking up every morsel of food she could find in the bottom of her bowl.

“You want to be in an instagram story Billie?” Billie turned her head to look at Beca once hearing her name. 

Chloe giggled from where she was standing at the stove.

“No. Okay.” Beca laughed as Billie went running back out of the door to run around the large garden, hopefully avoiding falling in the pool like she had done only 6 months ago when she was still a puppy. 

Beca stood back up where Chloe had served two omelettes and some salad for their brunch. 

“I need ideas for an instagram story. Theo needs content.” Beca sighed, basically climbing onto the island stool on the one beside Chloe. 

The redhead rolled her eyes at Theo’s name making Beca laugh.

“Take a picture of me. God knows the headlines will love that. ‘Beca Mitchell eats breakfast at home with mystery lady friend’” Chloe holding her hands in front of her bringing them apart as she spoke her made up headline aloud. 

Beca laughed through a mouthful of omelette before she grabbed her phone from where she had slid it onto the island countertop. Chloe went back to eating before her food went cold leaving Beca to the idea that had obviously flooded her mind. The next thing Chloe heard from Beca was her name being spoken.

“Chlo, what’s Flo’s instagram handle?” 

Chloe was taken aback before Beca flipped her phone around to face the redhead. Beca was posting the picture that Stacie had sent earlier today with the caption ‘The Good Ole Days’ on her story. Chloe smiled at Beca.

“@FloFuentesSmoothies” Chloe said before continuing, teasing Beca “Don't forget anyone! Are you done with your plate babe?”

Beca nodded at Chloe, hitting post on the story. 

**Beca -** _ Done it.  _

**Theo -** _ How is the track I sent you? Potential? _

**Beca -** _ I think so, Chloe does too.  _

**Theo -** _ I saw some paparazzi photos of you two yesterday. Nice to see you with friends and out of the house for once.  _

**Beca -** _ Thanks. Chlo and I always hang out as you know ;) She’s been at home when you’ve been here before. I am surprised you haven't bumped into each other after us being together for years and living together for most of them too. _

**Theo -** _ It’s a big house. _

**Beca -** _ Bye Theo. It’s a Sunday, stop bugging me. _

**Theo -** _ Typical. _

“Well, that story was cute.” 

Chloe put her head on Beca’s shoulder as she joined Beca who was now sitting on the couch. Billie was still running around the garden barking at whatever bird landed in her territory. It was very amusing to watch a dog try to chase an animal who can fly when it can’t. 

“Shut up.”

“More Bella’s have replied by the way. You have a voice note from Bella as well. I haven’t listened to it yet so hurry up.” Chloe whined in the last part of her sentence.

**Ashley -** _ Beca! It's been too long, a whole 10 hours! It was so nice catching up last night and what a surprise I must say. Jess and I have been speaking about you basically all morning which I now realise sounds a little weird. X _

**Jessica -** _ Ignore my wife Becs. I know we would all love you in that call coming up soon and for you to come to the reunion which we still all need to organise. Love you lots x _

**Emily -** _ Beca Mitchell. Last night was the most relieved I have been in years because I saw your face and you weren’t missing an eye or a limb and none of the terrible, awful theories myself and Benji have thought up have happened to you which I am very glad about. I am also glad because Sammy keeps asking what we want to do with Flashlight but I haven’t been able to answer him because I needed to talk to you so let me know!  _

**Flo -** _ Chica! My amigo! It is nice to know you did not get sold by DJ Khaled for a chicken and that you are very much alive and in the country. That would’ve been very sad if a chicken was all that you were seen to be worth because you must be worth alot now as a music producer. _

**CR -** _ DJ! Good to hear from you bitch. Stick around a while won’t you?  _

**Lily -** _ I knew where you have been this entire time. You have been happy and I had no reason to reveal your location as you were not kidnapped by a war criminal. I will save you if that does happen though. I have knives ready and sharpened. _

**Stacie - *** _ voice note* _

_ “Hello Auntie Bweca. I’m Bella and I like singing too. Mommy says you have been missing and I am gwad you are back now so you can meet me to play Barbies. Mama says you won’t like my Barbies but I think you will. I wove you Auntie Bweca just as much as Mommy says you wove Auntie Chlocho’s hugs. Bye bye.” _

“She is adorable. Beca come on. Admit it. Your niece is adorable.”

“She’s very cute, I will give her that.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at this statement.

“You need to stop doing my signature move Chlo, people will think I’ve rubbed off on you.”

“Well, that would be the truth and I am going to keep rolling my eyes until you admit that Bella is adorable.”

“No one takes my move. Not even you Beale. Fine, Bella is adorable.” Beca said, Chloe’s eyes stopping immediately before she bursts out laughing.

“I’m dizzy.”

“Oh geez.” Beca joined in on her laughter.

_ Miami, Florida. _

_ 12pm _

**Ashley -** _ Beca! It's been too long, a whole 10 hours! It was so nice catching up last night and what a surprise I must say. Jess and I have been speaking about you basically all morning which I now realise sounds a little weird. X _

**Jessica -** _ Ignore my wife Becs. I know we would all love you in that call coming up soon and for you to come to the reunion which we still all need to organise. Love you lots x _

It is an understatement to say Jessica and Ashley were shocked when Beca had joined the call the previous night but the least surprising part was that Beca had joined the call with Chloe. It had always been a split opinion amongst the group whether or not Beca and Chloe had stayed in touch after Beca went to LA. Beca was known to shut people out when things get hard and distance, well that was going to be hard for the best friends. However, it seemed as if they had stayed close all these past few years and were the same duo the girls had always known. Jessica and Ashley had never been ‘close’ with the two girls but during the USO tour, they had all bonded a lot due to Amy’s dad and his manipulating ways. This incident had led to the married couple becoming fully included and valued among the girls which had been a long time coming for the two. Jessica and Ash were amongst the minority of girls who had believed they were still in touch, the odds heavily stacked against the two with only Amy also being on their side. The couple also only think Amy was on their side because she ships the redhead and brunette as Bhloe, whatever that is. But anyhow, they were grateful for her support in the many discussions they had had about the two Manhattan dwelling girls over the years. 

Jessica was greatly surprised when she got the phone call about getting into Med School. Becoming a nurse had always been one of her greatest ambitions, apart from winning World’s anyways, and not only had she had done it but also in a shorter time than most. The move to Florida had been daunting but she was offered an amazing job over there and Ashley had been supportive enough to literally scream at her wife to take the job and say that she would follow her anywhere. The move had also been an amazing decision for Ashley who decided to follow her dreams of helping unprivileged children and ended up becoming a qualified social worker. Ashley revelled in the joy and hope that came with caring for these children everyday and longed to do more for the young lives that had been disrupted and turned on their heads. Jessica beamed with joy whenever Ashley had to bring home a child with her for a temporary placement whilst a new home was found for them. They would always have a movie night with yummy treats, or just listen and comfort the child if that was what they needed. This isn’t necessarily protocol but the children always come first in the couples mind. Ashley’s job had had such an impact on their lives that now they were beginning to look into IVF treatment for a child of their own and if that didn’t work first or second time around, they were going to adopt and foster as many young lives as they can.

Jess and Ash stayed in touch with the Bella’s as often as possible. Jessica often works the night shift so stays up texting on her breaks to find some entertainment or comfort from whichever Bella’s were up at such a ridiculous hour. This commonly being Amy or Flo due to time zone differences, there was the odd occasion of the other Bella’s popping up though. Ashley had a bit more leeway when it came to keeping in contact. Many nights when Jessica was at work, she would sit and text with the Bella’s or facetime one or two of them individually. Aubrey and Stacie were often facetiming with Bella who loved to pull funny faces at her aunts in the camera or play with the filters. This always brought a smile to the faces of both couples who often shared how much they miss each other and the rest of the group. 

The married couple live in a modest and comfortable cottage near to the beach in Miami. The exterior is neutral greys and whites which blended in nicely with the surroundings of palm trees and tropical flowers. They have been told many times that their home looks like an AirBnB which was a compliment to say the least. The two bedroom cottage boasts a small pool in the backyard which has a view of the distant ocean. Sand covers the grass at the very back of the garden, often blowing in from the beach, but does not reach the grey decking that surrounds the circular pool Jessica and Ashley have spent many a sunny weekend splashing about in. The neighborhood was lovely. Kids can often be heard laughing, families walk the beach trails with friends and more often than not a puppy in hand. Horses were often ridden down the quiet streets, attracting the kids once more, shaking their manes and tails to the beat of their hooves. Florida had been one of the best decisions that the couple had made since joining the Bella’s.

Jessica and Ashley were sitting in a cafe eating lunch on their Sunday off when the Bella’s group chat popped up again.

**Stacie -** _ Hold on, I was just looking through the messages again and Beca joined the call last night? And I can seem to make it out that Emily, Jessica, Ashley and Amy were all on the call. Why did we not get told before now that Mitchell showed up? _

**CR -** _ Aca-bitches! _

**Flo -** _ No discounts for you chicas. _

**Emily -** _ Slipped my mind sorry, also you had all left to go to sleep so you wouldn't have seen a message anyways. Chloe was still in the call too x _

**Amy -** _ We actually need to sort a reunion date and as always I am the responsible one, once again! Speaking of Red, she didn’t answer the messages earlier this morning. _

**Emily -** _ She probably watched Beca writing it Ames. _

**Amy -** _ I forgot about that, huh, Bhloe has never slipped my mind before. Lily what have you done to me you aca-bitch?! Some hypno shit?! _

**Stacie -** _ What? Someone explain. _

**Jessica -** _ Chloe and Beca were hanging out in Manhattan together when we were on call so Beca crashed Chloe’s camera. It was quite funny actually seeing those two interact again. _

**Amy -** _ We are talking about them like they aren’t on this chat. _

**Emily -** _ Still the duo they always were and I don’t know about you girls but knowing those two have had each other all these years makes me feel relieved in some weird kinda way x  _

**Amy -** _ Once again, we are talking about them like they aren’t going to see these messages!! They are on this very chat! Idiots.  _

**Flo -** _ Legacy, my amigo, you have gone soppy after these very short years. It is cuter than the policeman who tried to arrest my brother though so you are fine. _

**Aubrey -** _ Wow. _

**Stacie -** _ I am speechless but also kind of not shocked at all.  _

**CR -** _ I am with you there Stace. _

**Lily -** _ You guys are awfully behind with the gossip. I found this out years ago when I became a professional stalker and crept up on the roof of the house. _

**Beca -** _ Lily...nevermind. _

**Chloe -** _ We can set Billie on her next time Becs x _

**Beca -** _ Because Billie is so scary. _

**Chloe -** _ She is, especially when she is trying to rip that cute monkey toy you bought her x _

**Beca -** _ Chloe, you are currently cradling her like a baby.  _

**Chloe -** _ She is resting before she has to bring out the scary Becs, believe in her x _

**Beca -** _ I believe in her ability of being the neediest puppy in the world. _

**Chloe -** _ All part of her charm, reminds me of someone actually x _

**Beca -** _ No idea who you are talking about. _

**Aubrey -** _ Okay, that is the most active you have both been in years. _

**Beca -** _ You’re welcome. Bye for now. _

**Amy -** _ SHAWSHANK!! Come back :( _

_ New York City, Scarsdale.  _

_ 30 Minutes Outside Manhattan. _

Beca wandered down to the studio after Chloe left to walk Billie and run some errands in the city. Billie loved the city and Chloe had made sure to train her well enough that she could be walked through the busy streets of New York. The first time Chloe had taken her she sent videos upon videos to Beca of Billie’s little head swinging round and round to watch every car pass, and every bird fly overhead. Her tail wagging at a speed which Beca thought was ridiculous for a puppy her size. Now 9 months old, Billie is keen as she was back then to explore every crevice the city has to offer. Of course, this meant a lot of calling Billie back and telling her not to sniff every patch of grass they came across but did she listen? No. 

Billie’s favourite place in the entire city was Central Park. Chloe and Beca often sat there in late summer, the grass moving in steady waves, those long heads of golden seed as calming as harbour waves. There was something about it, their movement synchronized yet independent, their hues so close yet unique. And while they danced in that way, came the song of crickets and the chirps of birds content to be warmed by gentle rays. Chloe can recall thinking of the days they had been so blessed to have and Beca feeling the inner joy of anticipating the autumn colours. She loves the reds and golds as much as anyone, yet the rich browns have a homely feel, something of the earth. Beca let her mind wonder when those changes will come, perhaps as early as next month or the one after. Then every day those changes bring an inner smile in rain and shine. After a while she would glance toward Chloe, "Hey, I love you." which would always garner a smile from the redhead. 

Central Park was the only place in the whole of New York that Beca did not have the risk of being papped. The grounds were so large and vast that Beca could manage to lose the paparazzi in minutes if she walked fast enough. The trees and bushes always playing in her favour, letting the small girl hide and duck from the cameras. 

Down in the studio, Beca had her own game much like the one she played with the paparazzi in the park. Her laptop was the chess board. Full of squares which would contribute to her every decision. Every key had its place much like every chord in a song. Beca’s headphones? The knight. They give her the courage to believe in her music, let her get lost in the melodies and syncopated beats that ride the undercurrent. They allow Beca to get lost in her world and give her mercy from the outside. The pawns symbolise the studio. They come in multitudes but no two pawns are ever used the same way. Beca’s studio space is special and allows her to fight for the harmonies she wants to create. The king is Beca’s mind. Only she is able to create what is in her mind, only Beca can unlock the integrity of her music. This is what helps her focus on producing the best songs she can. Her fans are the rooks. Sociable and friendly, but loyal and courageous to a fault. They stick by her side and defend Beca like her life depends on it on twitter. She always wondered why. They don’t know her personally and yet they have her back like no one else. The bishops are her team. Theo, Khaled and the rest of her management for always being open and including for Beca’s wants and needs. Bishops are always open to collaboration and are always humbled by Beca’s modesty. And finally the queen. Chloe. The couple had often played around singing acapella in the studio and have many demo tracks to prove it. Multiple covers of baritone hues that rose up into vibrant soprano notes. It was fitting when they first moved in. New sounds and tracks for their new home.

Beca had been signed with Khaled for 3 years now. In that time she has produced or co-produced multiple albums with big household names but has not yet released any music of her own. She had released some covers including Freedom’90 from the USO Tour but no original music which is why Theo is now sending her demo tracks. What the label didn’t know was that Beca had been writing her own music for a while and had around 12 tracks but they just had no lyrics. Well, the lyrics were in her head but hadn’t been put into fruition. Each track had a few lines or a chorus but Beca had never been a lyricist and was not going to become one overnight. Cups was the only song she had ever fully written and Beca was determined for it to make the album. Most of the lyrics Beca had jotted down in her notes on her phone were about Chloe.

_ People fall in love in mysterious ways. _

_ From the window that looks upon the Manhattan skyline. _

_ Sing along to every song that's on the radio. _

It was always easier to write about Chloe. 


	3. A new love In New York

Beca had always wondered how lyrics were written. Obviously not like the words but the meaningfulness and integrity of how each artist has different things to say. It blows Beca’s mind to think of all the songs ever created and no two are the same. Beca thinks this is what drew her into the mixing world. The songs can be so different and yet somehow you can still mash them together to create something new. The product will never be the same. Lyrics make a song, no one can deny that and sure sometimes artists get sloppy and their words somehow get lost in and amongst one another. However, one thing Beca has learnt from being on the production side of the booth is that you can find meaning in anything, so when someone asks you to sing them a song, it's because the lyrics mean everything to them. Beca wishes she could do what Emily does. Words just somehow flow out of that girl like it's the easiest thing in the world. Lyrics upon lyrics on each page of her notebooks compared to Beca’s notes which are almost non-existent. It was a talent that Beca didn’t have and that sometimes annoyed the hell out of her. The track Theo had sent really was not the brunette’s style. It was a good track but it wasn’t Beca. Too much synth and disco beats, perfect for a night out soundtrack though. 

Beca flopped backwards into the couch that sat in the recording studio behind the mixing desk. This is normally where Theo sat when Beca was recording or they were in a work meeting which Beca could not be arsed to go into the office for so they held it down here instead. This is her favourite part of the house. Beca had decided that when she first saw the space after the builders had finished. The rustic theme followed the stairs down into the basement. The same wooden floors and accents, mottled silvers and of course the houseplants scattered everywhere. Chloe’s dance space was immediately on the left as you came down the stairs. Enclosed in frosted glass, mirrors spanning the width of the featured wall. It was a gorgeous space where Chloe spent many an evening choreographing a piece for one of her classes the next day or just for fun. Beca often snuck away from her team when Chloe was dancing. She would sneak in the double glass doors and perch herself on one of the seats at the back of the room facing the mirror. Beca really couldn’t be sneaky with all the mirrors. Chloe caught her eye every time she did it, a smile flashed in Beca’s direction which Beca always returned instantly. 

Beca’s studio was across the basement from Chloe’s space, a large sitting room filled with sofas, beanbags and a pool table between them. The couple had envisioned many get-togethers to take place here and the Bella’s being a key factor is this, now these plans were possible after getting back in touch. The studio was modern and high tech, filled with every bit of music equipment you could ever dream of. The same theme followed in here, but was scarce in the booth due to the amount of soundproofing needed. This space was a must have for Beca when they decided to buy a house, mostly due to the fact she was sick of having bad quality recordings when she used to try and record demos in their apartment in both Brooklyn and more recently, Manhattan. 

Beca slouched in the chair at the mixing desk. Her monitor screen shone bright with layers of different harmonies and instruments creating Beca’s latest idea, but now she was stuck. Reaching for the guitar sat just across the way, she started plucking some random chords until she found the rhythm that the song was wishing for. 

_Hmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmm, hmmmmmm_

Beca started humming along to the guitar, pressing play on the monitor, the previously layered sounds flowing out of the surround sound speakers, pressing record on her phone in case she needed to come back to it in the event of a miracle. 

_Five drinks in on Friday night_

_We only came to dry your eyes_

_And get you out of your room_

The lyrics just came flowing out of Beca completely shocking herself.

_Now this bar has closed its doors_

_I found my hand is holding yours_

_Do you wanna go home so soon?_

_Or maybe we should take a ride through the night_

_And sing along to every song that's on the radio_

_In the back of a taxi cab in Brooklyn_

She soon realised she was singing about a night when they were still living in Brooklyn, the night where their relationship had taken that step further. 

_Oh no no, the sun could rise_

_Burning all the street lamps out at 3AM_

_So DJ, play it again_

_Until the night turns into morning_

_You'll be in my arms_

_We'll just keep driving_

_Along the boulevard_

_And if I kissed you, darling_

_Please don't be alarmed_

_It's just the start_

_Of everything if you want_

_A new love_

_In New York_

Beca and Chloe had kissed in the back of a taxi on the way home from a party of one of Chloe’s old friends which she had dragged Beca along too. They had danced all night long.

_Yesterday, you gave me a call_

_Stressing out about it all_

_Said the world is moving too fast_

_And you don't know where to begin_

_Cause you've spent a lifetime fitting in_

_Only to wind up on the other side_

_By yourself_

_And every day_

_Screaming out_

_To all the people that you used to know_

Chloe had been having a hard time adjusting to the world outside the Bella’s and Barden and spent many a day calling Beca on her lunch break stressing about how she didn’t think she was good enough for her job, and how they needed friends in New York. Beca decided to throw their time in Manhattan into the song next.

_From a window that looks upon the Manhattan skyline_

_It's just the way that life goes_

_And you hear it in every song you know_

_So DJ, play it again_

_Until the night turns into morning_

_You'll be in my arms_

_We'll just keep driving_

_Along the boulevard_

_And if I kissed you, darling_

_Please don't be alarmed_

_It's just the start_

_Of everything if you want_

_A new life_

_In New York_

_And every song that plays_

_Is just like the day you had_

_And it's okay to cry_

_But I'm saying maybe that's_

_A waste of water_

_You know I'm here for you_

The couple had spent many nights crying in eachothers arms, Beca always eventually making the same joke about how they were wasting water. It made Chloe laugh though so in Beca’s mind, it was the best joke ever invented. 

_In the back of the taxi cab tonight_

_In New York_

_It's just reached the morning_

_And you're still in my arms_

_And we've stopped driving_

_Down the boulevard_

_And I just kissed you, darling_

_I hope you weren't alarmed_

_It's just the start_

_Of everything that you want_

_A new love_

_In New York_

Beca finished singing and just sat there mind running with thoughts about how she had just managed that. Thank god she had hit record on her phone. Beca grabbed a notebook from the side table nearby and wrote down the guitar chords before she forgot them. 

One song down, well two including Cups. Many more to go.

_5:45pm, Manhattan._

Chloe came into the house, Billie scuttling in behind her, immediately bounding over to Beca who was standing stirring something in a saucepan on the hob. Choe grinned at the domestic sight before her, shutting the door and dropping the bags she had been carrying in from the car beside the front door. Billie was now sat by Beca’s feet staring up at the brunette, who’s attention was now back on the saucepan which Chloe guessed was mac and cheese based on the smell that hit her as she had walked in the house.

“That for dinner?” Chloe spoke up as Beca slid a bowl towards the redhead.

“Mhmm. How was your afternoon?” She asked sitting down on the stool beside Chloe’s with a bowl of mac and cheese for herself.

“Good. Billie had a great time with all the attention she was getting. Weren’t you Bills?” Chloe directed this last question at the puppy who turned her attention away from her food bowl and to the redhead upon hearing her name. This made Beca and Chloe laugh at their little fur baby before going back to their conversation.

“I have a song for the album.” Beca suddenly came out with her mouth half filled with her dinner. Chloe’s head whipped around to face her girlfriend of almost 3 years with a shocked look slapped on her face.

“Lyrics and everything?”

Beca nodded.

“Fully recorded and produced?”

Beca nodded again. 

“You did all that this afternoon?”

Beca nodded again, lightly laughing at the redheads amazement.

“Can I hear it?”

Beca slid her laptop over from where it was unknowingly to Chloe sitting on the kitchen island. Beca opened the screen and pressed the spacebar before going back to her bowl of mac and cheese. The guitar flowed melodically out of the laptop speakers making Chloe turn her head away from the moving layers on the screen and back to Beca.

“Is this you playing?” 

Beca just nodded at her girlfriend before the redheads attention went fully back into the song. 

_A new love_

_In New York_

The brunette stood up taking both of their bowls over to the dishwasher before turning back around to face Chloe who was staring at the screen, tears forming in her eyes, a slight smile on her face. The song carried on as Beca left the girl sat at the counter, heading to the couch where she had thrown her phone earlier. Billie was curled up asleep in the brunette’s normal spot so Beca just slid herself down next to the retriever, the light gingery brown puppy's head instinctively moving to rest on Beca’s thigh. The girl had been scrolling through her instagram for a minute or so when she realised the song had finished and Chloe was walking to her, laptop in hand. Beca looked up at her girlfriend as she threw herself on the couch beside Beca, immediately curling into the smaller girl's side.

“I think it's wonderful.” Chloe whispered, earning her a kiss of the head from Beca.

“Thank you.”

“It's about me. That's why it's wonderful.” 

Beca laughed loudly at her girlfriends comment before snuggling back down with the redhead.

“At this rate you’ll have an entire album at you.”

“Why? Not that I am complaining in the slightest.”

“You’re the only thing I seem to be able to write about Chlo.” Beca said in a hushed tone, her face in a bundle of fiery ginger hair.

“Well consider yourself lucky that I have so many amazing qualities then Mitchell. You won’t run out of things to write about.”

“Hmmmm.” Beca just mumbled back, clearly deep in a thought.

“Just maybe don’t write about how we met in a situation that involved a sexy shower duet.” The redheads comment pulling Beca out of her thoughts and back to the present.

“That sounds like an idea Chlo. That is a hit single.” 

“You’re welcome.”

The couple were just dozing off on the couch, following in Billie’s footsteps until both of their phones rang at the same time. A notification also popped up on Beca’s laptop. Neither of the two reached for their phones and instead focused their gazes on the laptop screen that was still open on the right of Chloe. 

“The Bella’s are ringing.” Beca read over Chloe’s shoulder.

“Since when was this happening tonight?”

“No idea, but knowing us we just haven’t seen the texts.”

Chloe placed the laptop on the coffee table and pulled up the call, turning the camera and microphone off.

“Chlo, couldn’t have given me any warning you were going to do that?” Beca asked as she pulled her legs up to her chest before falling sideways into Chloe who had pulled out of her grasp to pick up the laptop. Chloe’s arms wrapped around her as she also pulled a blanket over the both of them. 

“Ready now?”

“Mhmm, but I am going to nap so if they ask, I am asleep.” Beca said into the crook of Chloe’s neck where her face was currently situated.

“Okay.”

Chloe answered before turning the camera and microphone back on.

“Red!” Amy’s voice came bounding through the screen, it was actually more of a shriek in true Fat Amy fashion. Loud and most definitely heard.

“Oh and Shawshank!” She sounded out once more before the rest of the Bella’s were even able to get a word in.

“Hey girlies.” Chloe said running her fingers through Billie’s fur as she had now decided to situate herself across the couples legs.

“You guys are looking very cosy Beale.” Stacie made herself heard over all the chatter of the Bellas. 

“We are, aren’t we Billie hey? You nice and cosy?” Chloe said in her ‘dog voice’ as Beca calls it, even though she has one of her own for the sleeping puppy.

Chloe heard Beca snicker. 

“Oh shut up.” Chloe whispered under her breath to her ‘sleeping’ girlfriend.

“I wasn’t talking about the dog Red.” Stacie spoke up again.

“This one here has been music making all afternoon which has apparently worn her out as she has been asleep like this for about 15 minutes now.” Chloe said pointing to Beca.

“Any good tunes? Any suitable to rock out to when I am being deported?” Flo suddenly came out with this statement making the call go silent.

“Uhhh, I’ve only heard one of them and I don’t think it's got the ‘deportation’ kinda vibe you're going for Flo.” Chloe hesitantly said, Flo audibly sighing.

“Tell chica that she needs a song like that. It'd sell out fast with the minority.” The guatemalan girl said before picking up a half-filled smoothie cup from beside her.

_6:45pm_

_Atlanta, Georgia._

Bella came running into the bedroom where Stacie had her laptop sat on the bed in front of her. Aubrey came in after Bella chasing her around.

“We’ve had dinner, completed bathtime, brushed teeth and is adamant she does not want to brush her hair.” Aubrey directed this at Stacie as she scooped the little girl up into her arms.

“Bells, let Mama brush your hair before you come and talk to your aunties.” Stacie pointed at her laptop making Bella point to the hairbrush that was on top of the chest of drawers behind Aubrey.

“Right, come here then.” Stacie said to her daughter as Aubrey put the brush down back where she found it. Bella bounded up onto the bed smiling widely at her Mommy who she leant close to in order to see the screen. Aubrey joined them on the other side of Bella, Stacie moving the laptop to get them all in shot.

“Oh em aca gee! Hi Bella.” Jessica saw the little one first, squealing through the screen, Ashley not far behind. 

Bella had met these two many times so waved back at where she had spotted the couple on the screen. They soon made their way through the Bellas, introducing their daughter to each one reaching Chloe and Beca last as they were at the bottom of the screen. 

“There is Auntie Chloe.” Aubrey said as the redhead waved through the screen.

“Auntie Chocho.” Bella waved back before spotting Billie. “Is it your pwuppy?” Bella’s little voice came sounding out again not a second later, making Chloe’s heart visibly melt. 

“This is Billie. You’ll have to come and meet her some day. She will love to play with you.” 

“Yes! Mummy, Mama. Can we go pway with Billie?” Bella looked from one parent to the other.

“Soon Bells. Soon.” Stacie said kissing her daughters head, Bella’s grin even wider now, still staring at the dog through the video call.

“Who’s left?” Aubrey turned her head to look at Stacie.

“Music.” Bella said quietly, making both her Mom’s look at her.

“Auntie Beca. Where’s Auntie Beca?” The little girl said her eyes scanning the screen.

The redhead's voice came out of the speakers once again.

“Beca is here Bella. She’s literally just woken up from her nap, about a minute ago but I am sure she’ll say hello if you ask her to.”

“Hello Auntie Beca.”

Stacie and Aubrey watched as Beca’s face appeared out of Chloe’s neck. It was a different Beca from what they had previously known, she wore no thick rocker chic eyeliner, her hair was down and dishevelled from how she had been sleeping and for once in her life Beca looked genuinely relaxed.

“You must be Bella.”

Bella nodded as the smallest Barden Bella smiled at her through the screen.

“Well, it is nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Bella said back now waving one hand around frantically.

“We’d better organise a date for you to come and meet Billie.” Beca said making Bella giggle.

“Mhmm.” The littlest Bella fell sideways into Aubrey's arm snuggling down under the covers.

_7:30pm_

Bella had fallen asleep not soon after she had finished talking to Beca so Aubrey had carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in before returning to join Stacie.

“When is everyone free?” Chloe’s voice was the first Aubrey heard when she returned.

“Well Halloween is coming up. We could all meet up that week at some point?” CR suggested the other girls nodding.

“Is this just a day thing or an entire week, or a long weekend? People with busy schedules speak up. It’s going to be you guys that we need to organise around.” Aubrey said as she plopped herself back on the bed, leaning into Stacie’s side.

“I am off that entire week.” CR said, Emily copying this statement.

“I can be wherever whenever you want me.” Amy said.

Flo saying something along the same lines with an added comment about traveling across borders.

Jessica and Ashley had enough holidays stocked up from the past few years that they could also easily meet for at maximum 5 days.

“We can make that week. We shut for two weeks in October for deep cleaning and management things so we can be there.” Aubrey said, Stacie nodding from beside her.

“Bhloe? What about you guys?” Amy said loudly, startling them all. “Sorry, just wanted to make sure Shawshank is awake.”

Beca sat herself up, tucking her knees under her chest, Billie sliding fully onto the redhead who sat directly beside her lap. She grabbed her phone from somewhere and held it to her ear.

“Theo. I need a week off in October. Halloween week. No, fully off. I can produce and do my stuff from home. The Bella’s reunion. Yeah, I can email them and stuff I just don’t want to be in and out of the studio all week. I’ll get back to you with those details. Hold on Theo, I will tell you the details later. I don’t know if I’ll need the jet. Bye... yes...bye.”

The Bella’s watched as Beca light chucked her phone to the side, it landing face down on the sofa beside her.

“I’m free whenever you bitches want me.”

Stacie and Aubrey conferred glances shocked at the fact they were actually going to see the Mitchell girl. They had half expected her to decide to work that week instead.

“Yay Beca! Chloe?” Emily said breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

“Oh I’m there 100%. Totes.” Chloe said quickly before looking down at Billie.

“Okay girl. You’re making my legs go completely dead, come on, lay down here.” Chloe said, making the girls laugh, Billie jumped up and quickly spread herself out on the empty spot on the opposite side of Chloe to Beca. Chloe put a blanket over her in which Billie curled up in, her face turning away from the screen.

“Spoilt brat.” Beca muttered loudly enough just so the girls could hear. Aubrey snorted, making the girls chuckle, Chloe throwing the blonde a glare before turning to the girl sat beside her.

“Beca! You cannot call her a brat!”

“I can and I did.”

“Because you think that is totes okay?”

“Guys! As much as I love a Bhloe domestic, can go back to figuring out the details please? Shawshank, let this one go.” Amy said, whispering the last part to Beca with a wink attached.

_7:50pm_

_Manhattan_

“You guys can all fly out here.” Chloe shrugged, turning her attention away from Beca and back to the screen. They probably had the most amount of room in one location so it seemed the most logical idea. Beca jolted upward and swung her head in Chloe’s with a look that said ‘What are you thinking?!’ The redheaded one of the pair just shrugged again making Beca lean forward and mute themselves on the call.

“Are you crazy?!”

“Now babe, that is totes insulting.”

Beca rolled her eyes.

“Why here? Why can’t we go to Aubrey’s? She has plenty of room!”

“Deep cleaning Beca. We have room Beca. They may have to sleep on top of each other but we have room. Besides, why not?”

“Amy will ruin….”

“Ruin…?”

“Everything! The kitchen, the sofa, the bedsheets… Need I go on?”

“She’ll be fine.”

Chloe leant forwards and unmuted the call before Beca could get another word in.

“You okay there guys?” Aubrey asked, concern and curiosity masked within her voice. 

Chloe nodded, a smile bright on her face, turning to Beca who was scowling slightly but also half-smiling. A weird talent Beca held and Chloe could not pull off in the slightest. 

“Bhloe is fighting again!” Amy shouted before jumping up from where she was sat, arms waving around in the air.

“We’re not fighting. Just disagreeing about someone deciding something without running it past the other person first.” Beca still pulling the same face said to the rest of the girls. 

“So are we coming out to you bitches or?” CR butted in.

“A lot of you have already done that.” Amy butted in making some of the girls laugh, others just copied Beca’s signature eye roll.

Chloe turned to look at Beca, puppy eyes and all. Beca just sighed and held Chloe’s gaze for a while, the redhead wasn’t going to back down. Something Beca had all too much experience with.

_ “Beca...come on...look at her little adorable face.” _

_ Beca and Chloe stood in the rescue shelter looking at a new litter of puppies that had been found on the streets of New York. They were around 2 months old and Beca had to admit they were probably the cutest thing she has ever experienced in person. Sure, her girlfriend has her adorable moments but most of the time she is a firecracker, and Beca loves that about her. Chloe had been wanting a puppy for a while, ever since they had decided on buying a house to be honest. She had a dream board on Pinterest, all different breeds of puppies, colours, collars, beds, the lot. Beca knew this day would come at some point but she did not expect to be dragged from her lovely warm bed at 9am on a Sunday morning, the day before moving day, to go look at puppies that Chloe had heard about from a Facebook notice.  _

_ “Okay, she is very sweet.” Beca said to her girlfriend who had a black and white puppy in her arms, keeping any emotion out of her voice.  _

_ A volunteer came around the corner to the little kennel the puppies were being kept, a tiny ginger puppy, with a white star on her forehead. She placed her in with the puppies Chloe was so smitten with. _

_ “Oh she’s adorable.” Chloe said spotting the ginger one, cuddling in with her siblings, being squashed to the back as she was the smallest. _

_ “She’s the runt. Littlest of them all. Strong though, fiery just like her colour. Would you like to hold her? She’s very affectionate.” _

_ “Affectionate and strong-willed. Sounds like someone I know.” Beca said, making Chloe roll her eyes and turn back to the volunteer. _

_ “Yes please.” Chloe said before being handed the cutest little puppy she had ever seen. She sat down on the floor in the little pen, dragging Beca down with her, where this little puppy curled up on the redhead’s lap, her head landed on Beca’s thigh. _

_ “Billie Jean? Billie Holiday?” Beca said whilst stroking behind the tiny animal's ears. _

_ “What?” Chloe whisper-shouted at her girlfriend, her own hand stroking the ginger fur. _

_ “She is going to need a suitable name if she is living with two singers.” Beca said absentmindedly, not noticing Chloe’s jaw drop. _

_ “Wait. Hold on-” _

_ “Yes. We’ll take her.” Beca said in the direction of the volunteer. _

_ “Fabulous. I’ll go get the paperwork sorted.” _

_ “Billie. I love it, and you, and her.” Chloe rambled out all in one as Beca laughed. _

“You better not make me regret this Beal-” Beca got cut off as Chloe launched herself at the brunette wrapping her arms around the tiny girl who had captured her heart all those years ago.

“I love you so much. You know that right?” She whispered.

“I know Chlo, I love you too but if anything bad happens to this lovely house we have, its on you.” Beca whispered back.

“I know.” Chloe pulled back grinning before she turned back to the laptop screen.

“Book your plane tickets girls because you are coming to the very busy, very New York, Manhattan!” Chloe cheered, the rest of the girls joining in, apart from Beca who just smiled at all of her awesome weirdos.


	4. We Walked Away From Family

_2 Weeks Later_

_New York City, Scarsdale._

_30 Minutes Outside Manhattan._

_11:30pm._

The red-head merely tucked an unruly strand of hair back behind Beca’s ear. Her fingertips grazed the outermost part, and Beca shuddered. She closed her eyes and lurched forward, crashing their lips together, her arms flinging around Chloe’s neck. 

This was not an uncommon way for Beca and Chloe to end a Sunday night. The smaller girl’s excuse was that she needs to relieve stress before the new week starts and that this was the best way to do that in her experience. 

The older Bella responded immediately, hands cupping Beca’s face as she kissed back eagerly. Chloe parted her lips, drawing the other’s between hers and teasing it with her tongue. Beca let out a noise of surprise, before tilting her head and meeting the action with her own tongue. They kissed heatedly, grasping at each other’s hair and clothes, trying to fuse their bodies together as they panted for breath between kisses. Somehow Beca became pressed against the bed, pinned there by Chloe’s hips. The brunette drew the other female to her by wrapping their legs together and tangling her fingers into red hair, pulling Chloe in for another breath-stealing kiss. Hands rested against Beca’s back and pressed, forcing their lower halves together. A simultaneous groan had them pulling their lips away and sucking in fresh air. Brown eyes fluttered as soft lips latched onto Beca’s throat. She tightened her grip on Chloe’s hair and hummed delighted as her back arched towards wandering hands. The redhead nibbled and teased the skin of Beca’s throat with her tongue, her hands stroking up her stomach, under the plaid button up which had been a staple pyjama top for Beca since her Barden days, however back then she would wear shorts underneath it, now she walked around the house in underwear with the shirt only reaching mid thigh. Chloe dragged her fingertips down and bit gently, loving the high pitched moan that left Beca’s lips. Chloe smirked against the tender flesh of her neck and wiggled her hand past the waistband of the girl’s knickers. Beca whimpered, her hands loosening, falling from Chloe’s hair to caress down her neck and gently grip her shoulders. They breathed heavily together for a while, neither willing to move yet. Until there was a soft whimper of, “Please,” tumbling from swollen lips, and Becca's nails digging into the red-head’s shoulders.

Chloe was so very willing to comply. Her fingers dipped lower, finding that Beca’s underwear was incredibly damp. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle softly, kissing her way upwards, pressing butterfly kisses along Beca’s jawline, then cheek, until she was face to face with her girlfriend. The brunette was pink in the face and glaring softly, already knowing Chloe wanted to tease her.

“Just don’t,” Beca bit out, grabbing her lover by the neck and kissing her. Chloe merely smiled against those soft lips and maneuvered her hand so that she was beneath the fabric of Beca’s underwear, fingertips gliding through wet silk. Chloe pulled back from the kiss, just enough to be able to see into dark eyes and watch Beca’s reaction as she finally entered the girl. Beca’s breath caught in her throat, her hands falling to grab the front of Chloe’s shirt in a white-knuckled grip, dark brown eyes widening a fraction of an inch. Then a shaky moan tumbled from her lips, eyelids fluttering closed as Chloe’s fingers moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

It took the brunette a minute or so to gather her composure enough to begin returning the favor. She opened her eyes to meet the red-head’s gaze and found the bright blue eyes she’d come to know were dark like sapphires and watching her intently. She could feel Chloe’s smile, even though their lips weren’t touching and it had her grinning back at the peppy Bella.

As Beca lowered her redhead’s pyjama shorts, she had to pause, her breath hitching as Chloe’s fingers brushed against a sensitive spot inside her. She bit her lip, throwing a sultry stare Chloe’s way once the pants were lowered to reveal no panties beneath. “Expecting something?” She husked, fingertips gently running over the globes of her ass, and around to glide over her hip bones.

“More like hoping,” she breathlessly whispered.

Beca’s laughter trailed off into a soft moan as Chloe curled her fingers to hit that spot again. She swallowed thickly before tilting her head to capture her friend’s lips. Beca took a moment to tease her fingers between Chloe’s thighs, loving the way the red-head was cooing into her mouth at certain touches.

When Beca finally entered her with two fingers, Chloe bit the girl’s lip harshly, her body shaking lightly. Beca yanked her head back with a yelp, giving her friend an irritated look. Chloe merely smiled in a lopsided manner and whispered a soft, “Sorry.”

Beca sucked her lip into her mouth to sooth it as she adjusted her wrist and began moving her fingers. Chloe’s lips parted, her mouth falling open as she releases a breathy,

“Oh.”

“R-right there,” she whined, hips jerking.

Beca snickered lightly and attached her lips to the older girl’s neck, sucking and nipping at the damp skin. Chloe threw her head back with a loud groan, her hips moving in slow circles against Beca’s hand as her own picked up the pace and began moving yet again.

Lips came together for brief, light kisses between shaky breaths. It wasn’t much longer before the two young women were guiding one another smoothly over the edge, into their climaxes and then back down with languid strokes of their fingers.

They were left panting, exchanging soft kisses and tender caresses as their ecstasy ebbed into contentment. 

“We need to do that as much as possible before the Bella’s get here.” Beca sighed, breaking the silence of heavy breathing that had occured for a few minutes.

“Oh totes. I have no issue with that.” Chloe smirked rolling them both over so she was back on top of Beca, both girls now giggling before their lips collided once more.

_Central Manhattan_

_The Khaled Studios_

_Monday, 11am._

Beca had already sat through three hours of meetings and it was only 11am. These were her least favourite days, the ones with more paperwork than music and they drove her crazy. She had much better things to be doing than being sat in a room with a load of executives, Theo and Khaled. They were long-winded, boring meetings which always ended in them agreeing Beca can have all creative control and then none of them need to be involved anyways. She just didn't see the point of talking about music when she could be making it. The Bella’s group chat was the only thing keeping her sitting in her chair at this current moment. They were talking about their arrival in the coming week. Some are arriving Thursday and the others Friday, that was just how schedules had worked out. Hearing from Chloe’s new job opportunity had been pushed back until the new year due to illness and schedule issues but she was still hopeful in getting it. This meant the redhead was at the house alot having reduced the amount of classes she was teaching for all the interviews needed for this new job which had eaten up a bunch of the peppy girl’s time. Chloe didn’t mind though, she was quite happy in organising the house for the girl’s who became her family for the 7 years she spent at Barden. 

**Amy -** _Yo! Where are we staying? Hotels or one of your places?_

**Chloe -** _Let me check in with Becs and I’ll get back to you._

**CR -** _She’s on this chat._

_BECA!_

_BECA!_

_MITCHELL!_

A flood of messages from CR came bouncing through all at once making Beca chuckle to herself. They were persistent, she'd give them that. She looked back up to the ‘very important people’ in the room, as Theo called them and saw none of them were paying her any attention in the slightest so went back to her phone. Beca sent a quick text to Chloe saying she was in a meeting before the Bella’s chat popped up again.

**CR -** _Oh come on. She’s reading them but not replying._

**Amy -** _Shawshank! I’ll pay Lily to hunt you down midget!_

**Chloe -** _Guys, she’s in a meeting._

**Amy -** _And how would you know that red? Cause your secretly girlfriends?_

**Chloe - *** _screenshot of Beca and her texts*_

**Amy -** _That makes more sense._

**CR -** _Does it? I think they’re both plausible reasons._

Beca was thankful for Chloe’s quick thinking in that moment and made a note to herself to thank her girlfriend later. It’s not that Beca didn’t want the Bella’s to find out, she just wanted to tell them in a way that was not over an accidental outing on text.

**Beca -** _Here we go…_

**Amy -** _Well, that got her attention. Midge, where have you been shorty?_

**Beca -** _Uhhhh, scroll up the chat Ames._

_Meeting._

**Chloe -** _Meeting._

**CR -** _Meeting Amy._

**Amy -** Right, anyways. Beca or Chloe’s place? Or hotel?

**Flo -** _One of their houses. Less chance of deportation plus we can sleep on top of eachother, I’ve missed it._

**Emily -** _Not sexually!_

**CR -** _Well.... Maybe not Aubrey and Stace but the rest of us will abide by those rules._

**Stacie -** _We are here you know guys. Plus I can’t help it. He’s a hunter._

**Beca -** _It’s bad that I can imagine you saying that right?_

**Stacie -** _Just means you haven’t forgotten us in all your fame and glory._

**Beca -** _Dude! Shut up. Never._

**Amy -** _Maybe never for a certain redhead but the rest of us were goners for a while._

**Beca -** _Chlo, you wanna shout at Theo?_

**Chloe -** _Pass the phone Mitchell._

**CR -** _Anyone know what’s happening? Lily?..._

**Lily -** _Fiery redhead murdering Mr Eye-Contact through the phone._

  
  


Theo looked toward Beca as she held her phone out at him from across the table. Beca grinned as he just gave her a strange look, the rest of the executives stopping their conversation, Khaled fighting a laugh as he knew what was about to happen. Beca stifled a laugh at the look on her boss’ face as her manager reluctantly took the phone from her hand and put it next to his ear.

“This is Theo speaking.”

“I need Beca.”

“Chloe… She’s working.”

“Don’t you think I know that? Are you calling me stupid?”

“What no!? I am not calling you anything. I just told you that she is working.”

“And I told you I know that but I need her.”

“Yes. You said that.”

“So, cancel the meetings and let her come home now.”

“I cannot cancel these meetings. They’re ve-”

“Very, very, very important. I know Theo. You keep saying. But in Beca’s eyes, I think you’ll find that I am more important.”

“Of course you are. You cannot keep guilt tripping me into cancelling meetings cause Mitchell’s stubborn arse doesn’t want to sit through them.”

“But I’m not going to stop…” Chloe melodically said down the phone, “You always let her have her freedom anyways. Pass me back to Becs, Theo.”

Theo pulled the phone away from his ear and thrusted his arm in Beca’s direction.

“She wants to talk to you.”

Beca grabbed the phone out of his hand and leant it between her head and shoulder so she could pack up her laptop as she knew she was going home right about now.

“Hey Chlo.”

“Hey, he seems reluctant but I doubt he’ll do anything to stop you leaving. Anyways, tell them you have written a song as you walk out the door, that’ll shut him up.”

“Chlo… It's meant to be a secret.”

“Beca.” Chloe put her foot down. Beca could imagine the glare she would be getting if this conversation was happening in person.

“Fine whatever. See you in a bit.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah same.” Beca said back seeing Khaled's smirk from out of her peripheral vision. Beca didn’t often say “I love you” in public and she was not about to do it in front of a load of executives and her boss. Theo has been around her and Chloe enough for her not to care about him though. She continued packing up her laptop back, stuffing in a load of papers she needed to sign, along with her charger and lightning cable. All eyes were on the short brunette as she opened the door and turned back around to the group.

“Oh, I have a song written and produced by the way. I also have ideas for a whole album, but I am creating and producing it all. No interference or I am out of here forever. Got it?”

Theo opened his mouth to speak but Khaled cut him off.

“Say hi to the Feisty Red for me.” He said nodding at Beca. Beca grinned before rushing out of the door.

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_The Junk’s House_

_12:30pm_

Emily pottered around her parents kitchen, fiddling with utensils feeling very out of place. It had been a while since she had returned to her family home, her parents normally visiting her. The last time she had been here was with the Bellas for a party her Mom had organised after the USO tour. It wasn’t really a party, just a get together before Ashley and Jessica’s wedding, of course Beca and Chloe hadn’t been there but it was an okay day nonetheless, especially after what they had just experienced. Emily turned around, dropping the orange she had just picked up back into the fruit bowl.

“So…” Katherine Junk had startled her daughter, an inquisitive tone in her voice.

“Yes Mom?” Emily sighed picking the orange back up and turning round so her back was leaning on the kitchen side behind her.

“You heard from those Bella’s of yours? You know I like updates about my grand niece.” Mrs Junk smiled at her daughter whilst taking a seat at one of the island stools. The grand niece she is referring to being Bella.

“Bella is fine. The Bella’s are...fine.” Emily trailed off, popping an orange segment into her mouth, trying to avoid her Mother’s gaze.

“Mhmmm. Everything seems to be perfectly fine.” Katherine said, the sarcasm dripping from her sentence. Emily just looked back at her Mom with tears welling in her eyes.

“Oh sweetheart…” Emily was soon wrapped in her mothers arms, a soothing hand rubbing up and down her back. Katherine led her daughter to the sofa where they sat for a moment, letting Emily calm down.

“It’s just… the girls… it’s not the same.” The young girl said in between sobs.

“Oh honey.” 

“Nothing is the same. We know nothing about each other anymore.”

“Darling, I am sure when you all meet up over that weekend, it will all click back to exactly what it was. You created magic together, made history. That takes a real connection. Those who don’t believe in magic honey will never find it. You guys lost your magic and then found it at the retreat before worlds. You found it once, you can find it again.”

“But Mom, we’re all different people now. Beca is a famous musician, who is more closed off to us than I have ever seen her. Chloe is basically the same which is the polar opposite to who she was before. Jessica and Ashley are married, successful and thinking of starting a family. CR is also married, a pilot and has an immense amount of responsibilities which I cannot even begin to comprehend. Aubs and Stace are together which blew my mind at first but now they are raising Bella together whilst Aubs runs a retreat. Flo has a world renowned smoothie business and Amy is living it up all over the world. We’re not coming together to sing and in hindsight that was the main thing we bonded over. Mom, what if we all reunite and it's horrible? What if no one turns up? What i-”

“Emily. Follow your heart. What does it tell you?”

“I don’t know Mom.”

“Em…” Katherine raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“That the Bella’s are family and you don’t walk away from family.”

“Good an-”

“But we all walked away from family. We did Mom!” Emily raised her voice standing up when Katherine gave her a look.

“We all but abandoned each other after Europe. Especially Beca and Chloe, they left and never looked back apart from the wedding. If they walked away, why shouldn't I?”

“Sweetheart, you have to remember that Europe changed you all. Beca did the one thing she knows how to do and that was to run and for whatever reason Chloe went with her. It's not your fault honey. It should’ve been the highlight of all your careers and something tragic happened. That is going to have an impact. It wasn’t just those two who ran for the hills, the rest of you did as well. Don’t pin the blame on Beca darling. You all needed space. The space just went on too long.”

“Mom. I just don’t know anymore. It's worse than it was before the World’s.”

“All you can do honey is go to that reunion and find out for yourself.”

Emily’s phone buzzed from her pocket, pulling it out she saw the Bella’s group chat notification on her lockscreen. Typical.

**Jessica:** _Anyone know what date to book flights for?_

**Aubrey:** _Depends whether you want to arrive Thursday or Friday._

**Stacie: ^** _We are getting there Friday._

**Amy:** _On a more important note, has ANYONE else seen Beca’s instagram post?_

**Stacie:** _Don’t have much time to check social media nowadays Ames._

**Aubrey:** _Same._

**CR:** _I’ll send it!!_

**CR:**

**Beca:** _ You could just go on my insta and give me a like instead guys :) _

Emily chuckled at Beca’s remark back at the girls, Katherine leaning to look over her daughters shoulder.

“Seems like the normal Beca to me.” Her mom said making Emily ironically roll her eyes just like Beca would’ve. 

“Yeah well you never really knew Beca mom. You’ve met her like twice.”

“Then tell me about the Beca you know.”

“Beca was, uhhh is guarded. Well, I'm not too sure anymore. Stacie used to tell me about when their year first joined the Bella’s and she always described Beca as this alt chick who would rather play with her mixes than socialise with any of them. Nobody knew much personally about her until they moved into the Bella house, their conversations normally focused on music or just generally the Bella’s. Stacie also said the only person Beca really opened up to was Chloe. She was the only one capable of calming her down or shutting her up when she was pissed off. Chloe was also the only one she would let comfort her after she broke up with Jesse. Of course Amy tried but Beca kept pushing her away so she gave up. When I first met the Bella’s, Beca wasn’t even there. She got back about two hours later with some weird invitation, which ended up being a riff off, but Chloe was the first person she went to when she walked through the door. They’re always had this sort of connection. Anyways, Beca and Chloe were co-captains during my time in the Bella’s, as you know, so I tried my best to get to know them and all that kind of stuff. Beca was hardly around that year apart from rehearsals because of her internship. It was at the retreat that I really got to see the other side of Beca which isn’t so guarded and standoffish. All the girls talked about graduation and their fears and that was the first time I ever saw Beca open up. She stared at Chloe most of the time though, and then they started singing Cups which we all harmonised to and found our sound for World’s. I guess that is the two sides of Beca. Neither of which you got to see.”

“Beca and Chloe. Were they ever…?” Katherine raised her eyebrows making Emily shake her head.

“Not that I know of. I mean they could’ve been once but none of the girls ever mentioned it and well I think they would’ve if they knew. Although Amy does call them Bhloe and has desperately wanted them to be together for years.”

“Mmm, okay honey. I am going to start lunch, go and answer the Bella’s and relax for a bit.”

“Thanks Mom.”

**Emily -** _ Why are you and Ash only just buying plane tickets? You know we are going this week? _

**Aubrey -** _ Good point. _

**Ashley -** _ Totally forgot. We’ve packed and everything. We arrive on Thursday evening. _

**Chloe -** _ Okay.  _

**CR -** _ We are all staying at one of yours right? _

**Chloe -** _ Yup. Beca is planning on working Thursday night so I will pick you guys who are arriving then from the airport. Or if something suddenly comes up it might be Abigail who is Beca’s PA. _

**Stacie -** _ Sounds good Red. Are we all sleeping on top of one another because we’ve got Bella and well… _

**Chloe -** _ Well there are 5 bedrooms so Stace, Aubs and Bella will have one. Jessica and Ash probably want one to themselves as well, then the rest of you can decide between yourselves.  _

_ Scarsdale, In the middle of nowhere. _

_ 1pm _

Beca and her PA Abigail wandered across the open space before stopping to see how far behind Chloe was. Abigail was a young girl, fresh out of University who had been Beca’s PA for the whole time she had been signed to Khaled. Her braids always sporting gold accents which enhanced her complexion. She had become a fast friend to the couple and was proficient in photography, often doing many photoshoots for the two.

This is what they were currently doing as Beca needed some time outside after meetings all morning and Billie desperately wanted out of the house. The three women had ventured into the countryside just on the edge of Scarsdale to have an impromptu photoshoot in the somewhat overcast and fittingly autumnal day in New York. 

“Chloe!” Beca yelled at her girlfriend from across the stoney farm track they were currently standing on, hands thrusted in pockets trying to keep the circulation going and away from the biting wind. 

“I’m texting!” The redhead yelled back as the brunette's phone buzzed making Abigail laugh.

“Please tell me you guys are not sexting right now.”

“Dude.” Beca’s reply was as she pulled her phone from her pocket. “Nope, it’s the Bella’s chat yet again.”

“Ahh, the famous aca-world-champions I have yet to meet.”

“You’ve met two of them. The captains and all. Figure yourself lucky.” Beca remarked both of the girls stifling their laughter.

“It’s very hard to text and walk whilst wearing welly boots.” Chloe said, finally reaching them, wrapping an arm around both of the girls shoulders.

“I would like a bedroom to ourselves. Preferably our bedroom.” Beca said shoving her phone back in her pocket.

“I thought that was totally obvious.”

“Babe. Read your text.” Beca said, making Chloe drop her arms from the shoulder’s they had previously been on and grab her phone once again.

“Ahhh, well, what do you want me to say?”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s phone and typed out a message, not even checking with the redhead before sending it, Abigail giggling the whole duration of the couple having a domestic.

**Chloe -** _ Bedroom arrangements to save from fighting: _

_ Stacie, Aubrey and Bella. _

_ Jessica and Ashley. _

_ CR and Amy. _

_ Emily and Flo. _

_ Beca and me - she politely declines anyone else :)  _

**Chloe -** _ Lily, where do you wanna go? _

**Lily -** _ I sleep upside down like a bat. _

**Emily -** _ I guess that solves that. _

**Chloe -** _ That was all Beca^^ _

Chloe typed after she had gotten her phone back from Beca.

“Are these pictures being used? I’ve taken thousands over the course of these 3 years and you only have one picture on your instagram account as you have archived all the ones since before you moved to LA.” Abigail piped up as they walked back to the couples house, Billie running beside them, panting heavily after having chased a tennis ball back and forth for a good half and hour.

“They are all saved to a flash drive.” Beca replied, winking at Abi who just smirked.

“Saving them for a special day maybe?”

“Oh my god, wedding!” Chloe almost screamed. “You are so cute Beca Mitchell.” The redhead jumped on her girlfriend, Beca going bright red. At that exact moment, Billie went charging forward, Beca running after her dragging Chloe along by the hand. Abigail snapped some cute shots of the two before she jogged to catch up with them as they stopped by the side of the road.

Once back at the house, Abigail sent the photos to the girls who spent a while looking through them all. 

“That one is funny.” Beca said, twisting her laptop round to show the other two the picture she was talking about.

“You look like you're being dragged away by something invisible because you can’t see Billie.” Chloe laughed, the other two girls joining in.

A few moments later, it was up on Beca’s instagram.

_ 4pm _

**Amy -** _ Sleeping arrangements are good with me, as long as CR doesn’t get too frisky - if you know what I mean ;) Is no one else screaming over the instagram post? BHLOE IS REAL. _

**Aubrey -** _ …. _

**Amy -** _ The only other post Shawshank has is this.  _

**Amy** _ \- Chloe made it on the instagram before I did! How rude of you Mitchell. _

**Beca -** _ Took her 3 years though, she has only just earned her keep. _

**Chloe -** _ Sorry what? Have you ever done the laundry at all? Ever? _

**Beca -** _ …. _

**Aubrey -** _ Wait a minute. You two live together!  _

****

**Jessica -** _ And that instagram post is when you moved to Manhattan, not LA! _

**Beca -** _ Finally someone cracked it. Thank god we didn’t actually have to make an announcement or anything. That would’ve been horrible :/ _

The chat was then swarmed with hundreds of questions but Beca and Chloe just cuddled up on the couch, phones being ignored and abandoned in the kitchen.


End file.
